LA REINA
by Natalia22
Summary: Luffy y Nami pasaron una noche juntos hace tres años. Ahora se volvían a ver, pero ya no eran lo que fueron en el pasado. Él es el Rey de los piratas y ella se podía convertir en la futura Reina de Cocoyashi. [LUNA] [LEMMON]
1. Recuerdo de una sola noche

¡Hola a todos! Me llamo Natalia y soy la nueva jaja. Ésta es mi primera historia y espero que os guste. La estoy escribiendo con todo mi amor :)P

Esta historia sigue siendo de piratas, no es un universo alternativo. Sólo tiene alguna cosas cambiadas como por ejemplo: Nami no forma parte de la tripulación y Vivi es la lista navegante (tenía que poner a alguien ocupando ese puesto xD). Sale también Hancock, pero aquí no es esa enorme mujer jaja es de estatura normal como Nami. Kokoyashi es un reino de Grand Line.

Bueno creo que ya está todo, si tenéis alguna duda yo os la responderé encantada ^^

ACLARACIONES:

- _Cursiva-_- pasado

- **Negrita**- diálogo

Todos los derechos de One Piece son de su autor Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

LA REINA

CAPÍTULO 1

_Entraron en la camarote de las chicas. Cerraron la puerta sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de abrazarse y de tocar todo lo que pudieran de la piel del otro. No se oía nada más que jadeos, suspiros y gemidos apagados en la boca del otro. La ropa iba cayendo al suelo y pronto ya no hubo más que quitar. Ya sólo eran piel desnuda. _

_Tropezaron con la cama y la chica quedó atrapada con el cuerpo del capitán encima. _

_-**Luffy…**- gimió la joven cuando éste empezó a besarle por el cuello._

_- **¿Es normal que el corazón me vaya tan rápido?**- le susurró en el oído mientras le cogía la mano para ponérsela en el pecho, a la altura de sus latidos. Aguantando su peso con el otro brazo, con el codo apoyado en la cama, para no aplastarla - **¿Es normal que tenga ganas de comerte?**_

_La chica le buscó la mirada y le cogió el sombrero de paja que tenía en la espalda colgado del cuello para quitárselo y colocarlo encima de la mesita de noche. Todo sin dejar de mirarle a esos ojos negros que hacía tiempo ya la habían atrapado y que ahora no la dejaban ni respirar._

_-** Si ..**- movió su mano haciendo que la soltase para acariciar su torso. Aunque parecía delgado podía notar sus fuertes músculos bajo sus yemas- **porque yo siento lo mismo**._

_El moreno le acarició la cintura y acercó su rostro al de ella, quedando las bocas separadas por milímetros- **Si quieres que me pare dímelo ahora…**- subió la mano hasta uno de sus pechos- **…porque luego no seré capaz.**_

_Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello- **No pares.**_

_Acortaron la distancia, besándose salvajemente, mordiéndose los labios…_

_-**Nami…**_

De golpe abrió los ojos, respirando con la boca abierta, cogiendo todo el aire que le faltaba.

- **Joder**-. Se pasó las manos por la cara. Se destapó de la fina sábana que la cubría. -**He vuelto a soñar con él.**

Nami se sentó en la cama sintiendo pequeños temblores por todo su cuerpo y aún escuchando el susurro de su nombre en el oído.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con Luffy. No era la primera vez que soñaba con aquél recuerdo. El recuerdo de una sola noche, entre dos inexpertos que se dejaron llevar por la pasión. Para ella era imposible de olvidar.

Suspiró y se levantó de la gran cama donde ahora dormía, caminó por la gran habitación que ahora era la suya y abrió el balcón que daba a unos preciosos jardines. Era primavera y hacía un tiempo estupendo. Estaba todo verde y lleno de flores de distintos y llamativos colores.

Si todo seguía como hasta ahora, muy pronto, todo esto podría ser suyo.

Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento de la mañana meciese su cabello largo y de un naranja brillante por la luz del sol. Su cuerpo se tranquilizó.

Unos suaves golpes se oyeron en la puerta.

- **Señorita Nami. ¿Puedo pasar?**- dijo una voz fina.

La pelinaranja se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. Le sonrió a la guapa chica morena que traía ropa colgada de uno de sus brazos.

- **Siempre me preguntas si puedes pasar, Hancock**. **Tienes mi permiso aunque esté dormida-**. Cerró la puerta cuando la sirvienta pasó - **Confío en ti y sé que no me harás nada malo.**

Nami le guiñó un ojo y no pudo evitar reírse ante el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza que puso en ese momento la morena.

Era casi la única sirvienta que le caía bien. Con las otras evitaba tener trato a toda costa, ya que no pensaban de ella precisamente cosas buenas dada su posición actual. 'Busca fortunas' era lo más leve que había escuchado por ahí.

- **¿Son vestidos nuevos?**- preguntó cuando dejó de reír.

- **mm..sí, se los ha comprado el príncipe para que hoy estrene uno**-. Fue caminando hasta la cama, donde estiró los dos vestidos uno al lado del otro.

- **Son preciosos.**

Eran dos vestidos de día. Uno era de color melocotón clarito, liso con escote en V. El otro era de color crema, con una cinta dorada en la cintura. Los dos eran de manga corta y con una falda por encima de las rodillas.

- **Como hoy es un día especial, se tiene que poner más guapa aún.**

Se volvió a reír- **Gracias Hancock, eres un encanto. Me pondré éste, el de color crema.**

- **¿Está nerviosa?**

Nami la miró a los ojos por esa pregunta tan repentina, pero enseguida supo a que se refería.

- **No, no estoy nerviosa. Estoy contenta porqué voy a volverlos a ver. Y por lo que hemos visto en los periódicos ahora son más. Tres más creo.**

-** Sí, son tres más. Pero señorita, yo no le preguntaba por eso.**

- **Ya sé porqué me lo preguntabas. La respuesta sigue siendo no**-. Fue hacia la cómoda para coger la ropa interior-** Los mugiwara salvaron a este reino de las manos de Arlong. Sabemos que vienen porque uno de los guerreros del reino se encontró con ellos en una isla y le dijeron que en dos semanas estaban aquí.**

**- ¿Y si no vienen?**

Cerró el cajón despacio y se quedó ahí parada un rato. Pensando en la posibilidad de que no viniesen. Hancock iba a decirle algo cuando la pelinaranja habló.

- **Pues si no vienen no pasa nada. Después de todo, ahora son la tripulación del rey de los piratas, tienen cosas más importantes que hacer-** cogió lo que necesitaba-** Me voy a duchar.**

La morena la vio meterse en el baño y cerrar la puerta sin dar ningún portazo. Ella sabía todo lo que pasó hace tres años entre el capitán y Nami. Ésta se lo contó. Pero desde aquella vez nunca habían vuelto a hablar del tema.

Ahora Nami era la novia del príncipe Matthew. Del futuro rey de Cocoyashi.

* * *

En uno de los muchos balcones de palacio, había un hombre mirando al mar con unos prismáticos. Era un hombre joven, alto, de constitución fuerte, tez morena y de cabello castaño claro.

- **Buenos días Matt.**

El chico se volteó y sonrió cuando vio a Nami acercarse con uno de los vestidos que él mismo le había comprado. Se le ceñía a la cintura marcando su silueta y el escote cuadrado dejaba apreciar sus atributos femeninos. Llevaba el cabello suelto, con dos mechones, uno de cada lado, sujetos detrás con una pequeña pinza blanca.

-** Buenos días, mi amor. Estás preciosa**-. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

- **Gracias cariño, pero todo se debe a este vestido.**

Matt le acarició la mejilla con ternura - **No creo que todo sea por eso. Lo sabré yo, que sé que cuerpo hay debajo**.

Nami le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le miró a sus ojos azules con actitud juguetona-** ¿Y porqué no dormimos juntos siempre? Así lo podrías ver todas las noches.**

El joven sonrió de lado y la apretó contra él rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

-**Me encantaría, pero sabes que no debemos. Bastante con que mi padre te haya dejado quedarte aquí en palacio.**

Ella se le quedó mirando y le acarició el cabello de la nuca- **Ya lo sé.**

Juntaron sus labios y se besaron. Primero con pequeños roces y poco a poco, sin prisas, subía la intensidad. Se querían y se deseaban.

Sin embargo, un ruido a lo lejos los hizo separarse y acercarse al balcón. Desde ahí se podía ver uno de los puertos, que es de donde provenía el eco de la gente gritando. Matt cogió los prismáticos y miró hacia el mar.

-** ¡Son ellos! ¡Están aquí! Mira Nami**-. Emocionado le pasó el objeto para que también lo viese y se fue a avisar a todo el mundo.

Ella agradeció internamente que se fuera porque su corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido en sólo un segundo y le temblaban las manos. Respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse y, antes de mirar, tragó saliva.

Vio de cerca aquél barco, totalmente diferente al que ella recordaba. Éste era muchísimo más grande. Pero el dibujo de la vela y las banderas eran indiscutibles. Eran ellos.

* * *

-** ¡ISLA A LA VISTA!**- se oyó la voz de Zoro por los altavoces.

Todos, que estaban en el comedor, salieron hacia la cubierta emocionados.

- **¡El Reino de Cocoyashi!**- gritó Vivi, la navegante del barco.

- **Tengo ganas de ver a Nami-** dijo Chopper emocionado.

-** Nos van a recibir como héroes que somos, así que iros preparando**- comentó a todos Usopp mientras se arreglaba los pantalones. Robin se rió por lo bajo al ver que el tirador empezaba a hacer poses de cómo iba a saludar a la gente.

- **Os recibirán como héroes a vosotros porqué a nosotros no nos conocen**- se cruzó de brazos Franky.

- **Alomejor se asustan de mí yohoho**- el esqueleto se abrió la cabeza.

- **Seguramente que sí** - le respondió Zoro que acababa de bajar del puesto de vigilancia.

- **Voy a ver a mi Nami-swannn ~ ~ Voy a ver a mi Nami-swann** - iba cantando y bailando el cocinero con corazones alrededor suyo.

- **Mira que eres idiota**- le insultó el espadachín.

- **¡Repíteme eso cabeza de lechuga!**

- **¿Nos presentarás a nosotros?**- le preguntó la morena a Chopper.

-** Claro que sí. Todos te caerán muy bien. Y también el rey y** **Matt, su hijo.**

- **¡Que eres un idiota! ¿Te lo digo más fuerte?**

- **Gracias, gracias, ya sabéis que el capitán Ussop es el mejor.**

Alejado de ellos, estaba el capitán. Sentado en su asiento, encima del león. Viendo como a lo lejos esa isla se iba haciendo poco a poco más grande.

Se sentía raro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron ahí por última vez. Y habían pasado muchas cosas. Él ahora era el Rey de los piratas. Su sueño se cumplió. Y su tripulación cumplieron los suyos.

Pero no había día que no se acordara de ella, de lo que pasó en esa isla, aquella noche en su antiguo barco.

Estaba deseando volver a verla.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_HACE TRES AÑOS..._

_Todo el país estaba en el puerto, gritando de alegría. Querían despedir a sus salvadores, que después de varios días de fiesta, ya tenían que marchar hacia su siguiente destino._

_Nami estaba en primera fila, delante del gentío. Ahora todos la conocían por haber sido la persona que salió en busca de ayuda y que había encontrado a estos buenos piratas, pasando con ellos casi dos meses de travesía, para llevarlos hasta aquí._

_El capitán se subió en lo alto de un poste de madera y gritó:_

_-**¡Algún día volveremos y yo ya seré el Rey de los piratas!**_

_Estalló un enorme grito y se podía escuchar como la gente cantaba el nombre del hombre de goma._

_- **Vamos Luffy, tenemos que irnos. Chicos, soltad las amarras y leven el ancla. Preparad la vela mayor- **ordenó Vivi._

_- **¡SÍ!**- gritaron todos, poniéndose a trabajar._

_Luffy saltó hacia el barco, cayendo de pie en la cubierta. Se volteó y vió por última vez a la chica de cabello corto y naranja que destacaba entre la gente que seguía despidiéndose feliz. _

_Sólo la veía a ella y ella sólo le miraba a él. No se dijeron nada, ni se despidieron con la mano. Aunque antes de ser incapaz de poder ver bien el rostro de la joven, pudo apreciar una sonrisa._

_- **Nos volveremos a ver… Nami.**_

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¡Acabó el primer capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Vaya con Nami, normal que no pueda quitarse esa noche de la cabeza jaja ¿Quién podría?

Bueno lectores, (yo también soy una lectora porqué aquí hay historias muy buenas :) ) mandadme un review si os ha gustado ^^

Pronto tendré el capítulo 2! ¿Que pasará cuando se vean? Tachán Tachán xD

Muchas gracias! muaaa


	2. ¿Eres feliz con él?

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Quiero agradecer a todos los que me leyeron, favs y follows :) y los que dejaron comentario: trafalgar-ki, Georgette, kurinchi y namifia. Muchas gracias ¡Me hizo muy feliz leerlos!

Aquí está la continuación, el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

LA REINA

CAPÍTULO 2

En uno de los puertos de la isla no cabía ni una persona más. Se apretaban los unos con los otros, para conseguir un puesto privilegiado y así poder ver mejor a sus héroes. Para ver mejor a la tripulación del Rey de los piratas.

El barco atracó y la gente no podía estar más feliz de tenerlos otra vez ahí.

Luffy fue el primero en dejarse ver, subiéndose encima de la baranda.

-**¡Os dije que volvería siendo el Rey!**

Los gritos se dejaron oír muy fuertemente - **¡Eres el mejor Luffy! ¡Así se hace!**

Todo tipo de felicitaciones y halagos se escuchaban entre el griterío.

Salieron los demás miembros recibiendo lo mismo que el capitán. Cuando bajaron los tres piratas que eran nuevos para toda esa gente, éstos se sorprendieron, sobretodo con el cyborg y el esqueleto. Pero éstos dos enseguida se ganaron al público, con rayos y pezones luminosos y las bromas del músico.

-**¡Mamá, un esqueleto! ¡Que miedo!**- dijo un niño aferrándose a la falda de su madre.

-**¡Mirar, 45º!**- bromeó Brook haciendo su pose con una palmera que había cerca.

El mismo niño se rió aplaudiendo- **¡Qué divertido!**

- **Que fácil eres de convencer, hijo**- comentó la madre viendo como éste seguía riendo.

Los piratas fueron caminando entre la gente, que se iba apartando como podían a medida que pasaban. Al verlos se quedaban impresionados, ya que no eran los mismos que se fueron. Estos ahora imponían más que antes. Sus cuerpos, su forma de andar, todo era distinto a aquellos críos. Sobretodo el capitán, que con su chaqueta roja oscura con hombreras doradas que llevaba colgando de sus hombros, era imposible no fijarse en él. Los niños querían ser como él de mayores y las mujeres se sentían muy atraídas por él.

* * *

En la entrada a palacio estaban todos los sirvientes y criados en la puerta, el rey, Matthew y Nami.

La pelinaranja se apretaba las manos, sin saber porqué estaba tan nerviosa. Se decía a sí misma que respirase y que se tranquilizara. Que había pasado mucho tiempo de eso y que seguramente él ni se acordara. Que ella también lo había olvidado por mucho que su subconsciente se empeñase en recordárselo en sueños.

Matt al verla así de nerviosa le cogió una mano y se la apretó sonriéndola. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- **¡Todo el mundo feliz! ¡Hoy es un bonito día!**- exclamó el rey

- **Se sorprenderán de verte aquí**- le susurró Matt al oído de la joven, haciendo que el corazón de ésta le diera un pequeño vuelco.

El hombre no se dio cuenta del cambio en el rostro de Nami ya que compartió una fugaz mirada con Hancock, que estaba en la parte derecha con los demás.

* * *

Los piratas seguían caminando y saludando a todo el mundo. Luffy volteaba la cabeza mirando para todos los lados.

-**No veo a Nami**- dijo Chopper extrañado de no haber visto a su amiga.

-**Yo tampoco**- negó el capitán, que seguía buscándola con la mirada.

-**Quizá ya no viva en este país**- comentó Zoro.

- **No digas eso marimo, mi Nami-san tiene que estar por aquí**-

Algunos niños se cruzaban entre medio de ellos para verlos más de cerca.

- **Alomejor no podía estar aquí, luego seguro que la vemos**- dijo Vivi saludando con la mano.

- **Primero vamos a saludar al rey**- aclaró Usopp señalando al gran palacio que tenían delante. Siguieron la calle principal hasta que llegaron a las enormes escaleras, custodiadas por soldados de la guardia real.

* * *

Uno de los soldados al verlos llegar le hizo una señal al rey.

- **Están aquí. ¡Que suenen las trompetas!**- pidió el monarca.

Los sirvientes que estaban más cerca de las escaleras ya los veían subir cuando los guardias se hicieron a un lado para que sólo pasaran los piratas.

Nami miraba fijamente a la escalera, haciéndose a la idea de que los vería de un momento a otro. Se soltó inconscientemente de la mano de Matt y dio un paso hacia el frente.

Y apareció. Ahí estaba él. Luffy.

Un chico convertido en hombre, que al verla se quedó parado, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Habían pasado tres años desde aquella última vez en el cual sus ojos se encontraron.

No pasó mucho tiempo ya que Zoro le dio un leve empujón en la espalda para que avanzara. Éste salió de la ensoñación que esa hermosa mujer que tenía delante le había hecho tener y sonrió feliz de volverla a ver. Empezó a correr hacia ella. Nami hizo lo mismo y al juntarse, se abrazaron. Luffy la levantó por la cintura y dio vueltas con ella en el aire.

-**¡Lo conseguí Nami! ¡Lo conseguí!**- gritó riendo el capitán.

Todos los presentes también rieron, Nami, los demás miembros de la tripulación, el rey, Matt y los sirvientes. Solamente había una persona que sonreía de manera forzosa.

-**Sí que lo hiciste Luffy**- le dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo mientras el joven la bajaba sin soltarla, mirándose a los ojos- **cumpliste tu sueño.**

- **Shishishi**

-**¡Nami!**- la llamó Vivi acercándose a ellos.

Se separó del moreno yendo hacia la navegante para abrazarla- **Vivi, que guapa estás**.

- **¡Nami-swaaaaan! Tú si que estás guapa**- dijo el cocinero dando vueltas alrededor de ella.

Fueron saludándose todos. El rey y Matt les dieron las felicitaciones. Podrían ser los piratas más buscados por el Gobierno pero ellos se lo debían todo a los Mugiwara.

-**¡AHH UN ESQUELETO!**- se asustó Nami cuando se percató de él.

-**No se asuste señorita, soy Brook, músico. Encantado**- se sacó el sombrero y le hizo una reverencia- **¿Podría ser tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas?**

- **¡¿Mis qué?!**

- **¡Que no le pidas eso!**- le dio un puñetazo Vivi

Chopper le presentó a Robin y a Franky. Zoro la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa. Usopp empezó a contarle como había acabado con casi todos los enemigos él sólo. Sanji ya estaba ligando con algunas guapas sirvientas.

Luffy, que hablaba con el monarca y su hijo, aprovechó cuando se acercaron los demás para hablar y algunos presentarse, para mirar hacia donde estaba Nami. No entendía que hacía ahí, pero pensó que era por ser su amiga.

La veía reírse de lo que le contaban Usopp y Chopper. El moreno pensaba en lo bien que le quedaba el pelo largo y que cuando la abrazó le vino el olor a mandarinas característico de ella. En lo guapa que seguía estando, y si antes tenía un cuerpo increíble, ahora era imposible no admirar a esa mujer.

El joven movió un poco la cabeza para poder verle mejor las manos, alegrándose de no encontrar nada.

- **¡Vamos para adentro a comer!**- avisó el Rey.

Luffy le oyó- **¡Bien, estoy hambriento!**

* * *

En una de las tabernas del centro de la ciudad, llena de gente bebiendo y charlando entre ellos, habían dos hombres sentados en una de las mesas más retiradas.

- **¿Habrá valido la pena esperar tanto?**- preguntó el más delgaducho de los dos.

- **Claro que sí. Todo saldrá como lo hemos planeado**- le contestó el otro, más fuerte y con un halcón tatuado en su brazo derecho, continuando de beber su cerveza.

-**No sé yo. Los he visto cuando han desembarcado y la verdad es que imponían bastante. Sobretodo su capitán y el espadachín**- dijo mirando para todos lados asustado.

-**¿Y que esperabas? Es el rey de los piratas. ¿Te crees que el título se lo han dado porque si?**

-**No grites**- movió las manos haciendo una señal para que bajara la voz.

-**Mira tío, es como dice nuestro capitán. Esperaremos a que se asienten. Como ya no tienen prisa para irse a otra isla, se quedaran aquí un tiempo.**

- **¿Y porqué sabe el capitán eso?**

- **Supongo que el sabrá algo que nosotros desconocemos. Lo que hay que hacer es esperar a que él nos avise.**

- **De acuerdo**- susurró, deseando internamente de que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Había pasado una media hora que la comida terminó. Nami iba caminando por las terrazas del palacio que se conectaban unas con otras, alrededor del edificio. Caminaba recordando lo que había pasado.

La comida transcurrió como cualquier otra con esos piratas. Brazos de goma estirándose para robar de los platos de los demás, fuego por comer algo con mucho picante... Pero lo que más había, eran risas. Nami los seguía mirando como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Como si se hubiera detenido en cualquier comida, cena o desayuno de aquel barco pequeño donde ella pasó tantos buenos momentos. Se sintió nostálgica, añorando algo que jamás volvería.

Todo iba bien hasta que Usopp preguntó que qué hacia ella ahí en palacio. Nami no supo que responder, así que lo hizo Matt.

**'Ahora vive aquí porqué es mi novia'**

De golpe se hizo el silencio.

Un silencio incómodo que duró hasta que Robin lo rompió felicitando a la pareja de que estuvieran juntos. Después de ella, hablaron los demás. 'Que bonita pareja hacéis', 'me alegro por vosotros'. Matt y su padre hablaban felices con ellos.

Pero Nami estaba callada. Sonriendo por cortesía, sintiendo el silencio y la mirada del capitán clavada en ella. Él no los felicitó.

La pelinaranja suspiró. Siguió caminando, y al doblar una esquina vio a Luffy apoyado en uno de los balcones, dándole la espalda.

Ella se quedó parada observándole. Llevaba su sombrero colgando para atrás y sin la chaqueta y con un chaleco de tirantes, podía apreciar sus hombros y su espalda. No pudo evitar mirarle de arriba abajo y pensar que había cambiado físicamente, pero para bien, muy bien.

- **Hola Nami**- le saludó Luffy sin darse la vuelta.

Ella se sorprendió-** ¿Me has escuchado? No he hecho ningún ruido.**

El capitán volteó y sonrió- **Te he sentido.**

Nami se acercó, colocándose a su lado derecho, apoyándose también en el balcón -**¿Porqué estás aquí? Pensaba que habías ido a la ciudad como los demás.**

- **Iré luego, me apetecía estar un rato tranquilo.**

- **Vale, ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con el verdadero Monkey D. Luffy?** - le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Éste se rió y miró hacia el mar -**Sigo siendo el mismo.**

La joven le observaba -**me alegro muchísimo que estéis todos aquí de nuevo**- sonrió- **bueno, y los que no conocía.**

- **Yo también me alegro de estar aquí. Tenía ganas de volver a verte**- Luffy giró la cabeza hacia ella rápidamente- **Todos tenían ganas de verte.**

Nami miró hacia fuera, se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja y cambió de tema- **Tuvo que haber sido muy peligroso el nuevo mundo, no?**

El capitán se dio cuenta del cambio y se arrepintió de haber metido a los demás- **Sigue siendo muy peligroso, pero no hay nadie que yo no pueda vencer**- subió su brazo y lo apretó marcando bíceps.

- **¡Que creído eres!**- le dijo la pelinaranja riendo y dándole un golpe con la mano para que lo bajara.

Éste se rió también y se quedaron los dos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, apoyados en el balcón, disfrutando de un silencio que los envolvía a los dos.

A Nami le vino a la cabeza algo que, desde que pasó, quiso decirle.

- **Siento mucho lo de tu hermano Ace**- vió como Luffy agachó la mirada- **Cuando leí los periódicos no me lo podía creer**- sin ni siquiera pensarlo, la mano se movió sola y la colocó encima de la de él- **¿Cómo estás?**

El moreno sintió el calor traspasarle la piel -**Bien..**- queriendo que se quedara ahí, dio la vuelta a la suya y se la agarró, dándole un ligero apretón- **Gracias a mis nakama y a mucha gente que me ayudó…**- giró la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos- **…estoy bien.**

La joven se quedó prendada de esa mirada y fue incapaz de seguir hablando en ese momento. Esos ojos negros siempre la traspasaban, viendo algo más de ella que nadie más podía ver. Sentía sus propios latidos más fuertemente y un extraño sentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo.

No pudo continuar mirándolo, y la mano la sentía arder. Volteó la cabeza hacia fuera, y se soltó suavemente del agarre.

Luffy continuó observándola, notando el frío entre sus dedos, hasta que cerró los ojos y cogió aire- **Hacéis muy buena pareja, Matt y tú.**

Nami al oírlo apretó los dientes ligeramente y sonrió sin mirarle- **Gracias. Mucha gente nos lo dice.**

Se apoyó en el balcón mirando a unos pájaros que pasaban por delante, volando libres- **¿Hace mucho que estáis juntos?**

-**Bueno..no mucho. Unos seis meses. Hace sólo una semana que me he instalado aquí definitivamente.**

-**¿Y eres feliz con él?**- le preguntó colocándose el sombrero en la cabeza.

Nami arrugó la frente y se pensó la respuesta unos segundos más de lo normal- **Sí, claro que sí.**

El moreno la miró no muy convencido- **¿Lo eres o no?**- le preguntó casi exigiendo, seriamente, haciendo que ella volteara la cabeza hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-**Sí, soy feliz con él, Luffy**- respondió sin entender a que había venido eso -**¿Qué te pasa?**

- **¡Ey chicos, estáis aquí!**- interrumpió Chopper exhausto por haber venido corriendo-** Venid, que han preparado cosas en la Plaza para nosotros. ¡Vamos!**

- **¿Qué cosas? Espero que sea comida shishishi**- dijo riendo Luffy yendo por donde se había marchado el doctor, hasta que se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa- **¿Vienes Nami?**

Ella se quedó un poco transpuesta por ese cambio en el ojinegro- **Ves tirando, ahora iré**-. Le vio marcharse hasta que dobló una esquina y se quedó ahí sola, con su mente dando vueltas. Con miles de pensamientos cruzándose entre ellos. Pero seguía sin entender la actitud del moreno.

Negó con la cabeza y decidió no pensar más.

La persona que estaba detrás de una de las puertas que daba a la terraza, oyó los pasos de la chica alejándose.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¡Capítulo 2 acabado! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya se han encontrado jeje veremos que pasa entre nuestros protagonistas! Comentarme si os ha gustado Shishishi

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^ muaaaa


	3. He pensado en ti

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí está el tercer capítulo, un poco más largo que los otros dos jeje Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por los favs y follows, me hacen muy muy feliz :)) **Yuki y Tsuki Okuma**: espero que este capítulo te haga meterte más en la historia ^^; **kurinchi**: aquí está el siguiente jeje y **Kim Dragneel**: la continuación, espero que te guste :)

- Algunas notas para esta historia: Nojiko no es la hermana de Nami y Cobra, el rey, no tiene nada que ver con Vivi.-

Bueno pues ya está, ¡Os dejo leer!

* * *

LA REINA

CAPÍTULO 3

La plaza principal estaba preciosa. Los balcones adornados con telas de colores y las flores brillaban con los rayos del sol. Había muchísima gente disfrutando de la comida que servían, de la deliciosa bebida y de un pequeño concierto que daban los niños de un colegio.

Era toda una fiesta y todo el mundo se divertía.

En uno de los lados de la plaza, había una mesa subida en una plataforma para el rey y los piratas. Así podrían ver bien el escenario y toda la gente sería capaz de verlos.

Cuando llegaron Luffy y Chopper, el monarca le señaló una silla al capitán para que se sentara a su lado.

Nami fue hacia Matt, que estaba sentado con unos amigos, una pareja Yohn y Nojiko, en una de las mesas libres del centro de la plaza.

- **¿Dónde estabas, cariño?**- le preguntó el príncipe cuando la vio - **Ven, siéntate aquí.**

Le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba, obviando la pregunta -** ¡Vaya! Tocan muy bien.**

- **Sí que tocan bien, pero el mejor es nuestro hijo**- contestó Yohn. Su hijo estaba en el escenario, tocando el piano.

- **Que orgullosos estáis de él**- dijo la pelinaranja bebiendo un té helado que una camarera le había traído al verla.

- **Muy orgullosos**- aclaró Nojiko- **a ver si os animáis ya y sabéis lo que se siente.**

Los cuatro se rieron.

- **Nosotros queremos ir más despacio, todo a su tiempo**- dijo Matt cogiéndole la mano a Nami.

- **Vosotros lo habéis tenido muy pronto**- la joven hizo un puchero acusándolos de broma, haciendo que continuaran riendo.

* * *

En la mesa de los mugiwara, Luffy comía los deliciosos postres que les traían, con el rey agarrándolo por el hombro, feliz de tenerlo ahí a su lado, en su país de nuevo.

- **Come todo lo que quieras**- se reía viéndole.

- **Muchas gracias Cobra, todo está delicioso.**

- **Esto es por vosotros, así que disfrutar.**

El concierto acabó y todo el mundo aplaudió a esos niños que tan bien lo habían hecho.

Salió un hombre al escenario para hablar, mientras los pequeños se bajaban y otras personas quitaban los instrumentos más pesados.

- **Majestad, invitados de honor, príncipe Matthew, señoras y señores. A continuación los alumnos de teatro representaran cuando nuestros héroes vinieron y derrotaron a Arlong. Un fuerte aplauso para ellos.**

La obra empezó y los chicos escenificaban como llegaron los piratas, haciendo reír a los espectadores en algunas ocasiones al ver los personajes. Incluso los verdaderos se rieron.

- **¡Mira que nariz se ha puesto! Ese chico es el mejor porque hace de mi**- le dijo Usopp a Zoro.

- **¿Pero que dices? El mejor es el que hace de mi**- señaló el espadachín mirando al joven con un porte musculoso y tres espadas de mentira.

A Nami le hacía gracia ver a la chica con una peluca naranja alejando al rubio que se le pegaba todo el rato.

- **¿Dónde está ese pez? ¡Le haré picadillo!**- gritó el chico con un sombrero de paja.

Siguieron disfrutando de la obra, la cual poco a poco empezaba a llegar a su fin.

- **Muchas gracias por todo, siempre os recordaremos como nuestros héroes.**

La pelinaranja miraba la escena con algo de nostalgia. Nunca volverían a ser lo que fueron, nunca volvería a viajar en un barco donde cada día pasaba algo distinto. Vio como los que hacían de Luffy y de ella chocaron las manos y se sonrieron.

No pudo evitar pensar, que después de esa despedida que tuvieron, ellos dos nunca volverían a ser los mismos el uno con el otro.

_FLASHBACK_

_La joven con el cabello corto y naranja caminaba por la cubierta del Going Merry. Era de noche y las estrellas brillaban. Se podía oír a lo lejos la música de la fiesta que aún continuaba._

_Acarició la madera y sonrió, hasta que escuchó un golpe seco en el suelo._

_- **Estás aquí**- le dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella._

_- **Quería despedirme del barco.**_

_Al moreno se le desvaneció lentamente la sonrisa- **Ahh es verdad… mañana nos iremos.**_

_- **No pareces muy contento**- se apoyó en la pared mirándole._

_- **Claro que estoy contento, tengo ganas de una nueva aventura.**_

_Nami sonrió y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo- **¿****Ya tienes ganas de irte?**_

_Luffy enseguida se dio cuenta que sus palabras no habían sido las adecuadas- **No Nami, no he querido decir eso**- movió sus manos negando con la cabeza._

_La joven se rió y le miró- **Era broma. Sois piratas y tenéis que continuar con vuestro viaje. Y más tú que quieres convertirte en Rey de los piratas.**_

_Éste bajó los brazos y los dejó a cada lado del cuerpo, sin hacer nada. Sólo la miraba y la escuchaba._

_- **No sé como agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros. Ahora todo el mundo es feliz y ve un buen futuro por delante**- vio como Luffy se acercaba a ella- **Gracias a vosotros.**_

_-** No nos tienes que agradecer nada. Lo importante es que eres libre y que no volverás a llorar. Eres nuestra amiga Nami.**_

_Se quedó callada, deseando internamente que él le pidiera algo. Pero, ella sabía que no lo iba a hacer, sólo sería un estorbo. Ellos se irían y se quedaría sola. Libre…pero sola._

_-** Os echaré de menos. Nunca olvidaré el tiempo que pase con vosotros.**_

_- **Nosotros tampoco. Aunque yo no echaré de menos los golpes que alguna vez me has dado.**_

_Los dos se rieron recordando esos momentos, que todos empezaban por culpa del moreno._

_- **Te los merecías.**_

_- **Shishishi ¿Por qué me voy a merecer un golp..**- no pudo acabar la frase ya que Nami le cogió la cara con las manos y le besó._

_Fue un beso corto y enseguida separó sus labios de él. Se encontró con la mirada del chico, que la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Por dentro, sintieron una extraña y desconocida sensación de querer volver a acortar esa mínima distancia que los separaba._

_Y sin decirse nada, sin hablar de lo que acababa de pasar, se volvieron a besar._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Nami se había preguntado millones de veces por qué le besó aquella vez, por qué inició algo que sabía que le iba a perseguir toda la vida. Sin embargo, ella conocía la respuesta aunque no quisiera escucharla. Simplemente se dejó llevar por su deseo de querer estar con él aunque sólo fuera una noche y sentir el calor de su piel.

Su corazón sabía que si volviese atrás en el tiempo, haría exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

Todo el público aplaudió al acabar la función. Seguido, salieron al escenario tres hombres para tocar música y que la gente bailase.

- **Míralo, está ahí**- señaló con la cabeza hacia Luffy, que estaba bailando encima de la mesa con Chopper, Usopp y Brook.

- **Podríamos atraparlo ahora mismo. Parece que estén borrachos.**

- **Nos ceñiremos al plan. Vayámonos antes de que nuestro capitán nos vea.**

* * *

Después de unas horas, la fiesta acabó pero muchos ciudadanos aún seguían por ahí bailando, riendo y charlando con amigos.

- **¿Dónde se ha ido Nami?**- preguntó Nojiko a Matt, al venir del bar.

- **Se ha ido con algunos de ellos porque le van a enseñar el nuevo barco**- le respondió viendo que sólo había cinco de los mugiwara rondando por la plaza.

- **¿No has querido ir con ellos?**- Yohn dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-** No, a mí los barcos piratas no me entusiasman demasiado.**

-** Pues yo creo que tiene que ser algo espectacular ir con tu barco y visitar tantas islas diferentes**- opinó la chica, imaginándoselo.

Su marido se rió- **Sí, tiene que ser magnífico luchar a cada rato para no acabar muerto.**

- **Bueno, bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso y brindemos por la vida que tenemos**- el príncipe levantó su jarra de cerveza. Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

-**¡GUAU, ES ENORME!**- exclamó Nami de pie en la cubierta del Sunny- **Tenéis hasta césped.**

- **Tienes que verlo por dentro. Te encantará mi obra maestra**- dijo Franky, encabezando al grupo mientras iba abriendo las distintas puertas.

La pelinaranja no podía ni cerrar la boca de lo impresionada que estaba viendo lo grande y bonito que era todo. Nada comparado con el Merry.

Los cuatro, Franky, Chopper, Vivi y Luffy, le iban contando cosas cada vez que entraban en un nuevo lugar. A ella le hacía gracia las anécdotas que escuchaba y lo entusiasmados que se les veía al recordarlas.

- **¡Que pasada de baño!**- asombrada miró para todos los lados.

- **Te** **gusta, ¿verdad? Cuando estás en la bañera notas el balanceo del barco y es una delicia**- le contó Vivi.

- **Me estás dando envidia**- dijo Nami haciendo reír a la navegante, mientras salían a cubierta donde estaban los demás.

- **¿A qué nuestro Sunny es genial?**- preguntó Chopper con una gran sonrisa.

- **Y tanto que es genial** - miró hacia el carpintero- **Franky, has hecho un trabajo estupendo**.

Éste se rió- **Es que soy el mejor.**

- **Y aún hay más**- dijo Luffy levantando el dedo índice.

- **¿Más?**- cuestionó incrédula.

Bajaron a la parte de abajo del barco y le enseñaron el submarino, el waver como un caballito… pero sobretodo le encantó uno en especial.

Apoyados en la baranda del barco, vieron como Luffy y Nami, salían con el Mini Merry, conduciéndolo ella.

- **¡Tened cuidado!**- avisó Vivi, sorprendiéndose de lo bien que lo llevaba.

- **Es fantástico**- dijo Nami sonriendo.

Luffy se rió. Los otros tres hablaron algo entre ellos y mirando hacia donde estaban los dos, alejándose y moviéndose para todos lados, decidieron volver a la plaza.

El sol cada vez estaba más bajo. Pintando en el cielo unos preciosos colores anaranjados, reflejados en el mar. Parecía que navegaban por oro líquido y no por agua.

Pero, a pesar de la preciosa puesta de sol, el capitán no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Como esa luz dorada se reflejaba en el brillante cabello naranja.

Le era físicamente imposible apartar la mirada. Ella seguía navegando, sintiendo esos ojos. La estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- **¿Por qué me miras todo el rato?**- Nami intentó sonreír para quitarle hierro al asunto. Sin embargo, él seguía mirándola seriamente.

- **Porqué hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago.**

La pelinaranja deshizo la mueca de su cara, escuchando sus propios latidos ahora más fuertes. Sacó una mano para tocar el agua- **Pues deja de hacerlo.**

Luffy parpadeó extrañado- **¿No puedo mirarte?**

- **No de la forma en la que lo estás haciendo, tan…** - tragó saliva-** intensamente.**

- **Yo siempre te he mirado así.**

- **No es verdad.**

- **Sí que lo es**-. La joven giró la cabeza para verle.- **Otra cosa es que tú no te dieras cuenta.**

- **¿Y por qué lo haces?**

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada- **Porque me gustas, ¿No está claro? ¿Crees que me acosté contigo porqué sí y ya está?**

Nami al escucharlo se asustó. Estaban tocando un tema que ella no quería sacar. '_Porque me gustas_'. Se abofeteó internamente por haber sido ella misma quien hubiese empezado.

- **Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos**- puso rumbo al barco, observando el cielo un poco más oscuro.

El moreno apretó los dientes, decidiéndose a hablar. Él no era de los que se callaban las cosas.

- **Nami, he pensado en ti todos estos años**- notó como la chica aceleró- **Y no hay casi ningún día que no me acordase de aquella noche.**

- _Cállate, cállate. No quiero oírte_- pensaba la pelinaranja.

Llegaron al barco, dejó el mini Merry y salió enseguida, corriendo hacia la cubierta donde pensaba que estaban los demás. Pero al salir no había nadie.

- **¿Dónde están?**- preguntó con el corazón en la garganta. Oyó los pasos de Luffy detrás suyo.

- **Nami**

No se dio la vuelta - **¿Se habrán ido otra vez a la plaza o estarán en palacio?**

- **Nami, dime algo** - le pidió acercándose más. Deseando que dijera cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. Tenía miedo. Miedo de perderla como amiga, por haber hablado demasiado.

- **Creo que estarán en palacio**- iba a alejarse para bajar del barco por las escaleras de cuerda, cuando Luffy la cogió del brazo.

Ella enseguida se soltó- **¿Qué quieres que te diga Luffy?-** se dio la vuelta-** ¿Gracias por pensar en mí?**

- **Lo siento si he sido muy directo, pero te lo tenía que decir. Lo que siento por ti no lo he sentido por ninguna otra mujer.**

Ella se quedó sin habla otra vez por unos segundos repitiendo esa frase en su cabeza. Iba a explotar. Empezó a negar con la cabeza - **¿Qué estás diciendo?**- susurró.

- **Nami**- se acercó hasta estar a una mínima distancia de ella. Podían sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro. Le cogió el rostro para que lo mirase a los ojos ya que él le sacaba una cabeza. Le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares.- **Si** **me dices que tú no has pensado en mí, no volveré a decirte nada y todo volverá a ser normal.**

Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa cercanía que todo su ser había añorado- **Han pasado tres años… y ahora estoy con Matt**- los abrió y le miró- **ya es demasiado tarde.**

- **No lo es. No es demasiado tarde**- intentó también convencerse a sí mismo.

No pudo más con ese calor que la estaba matando, y sacando fuerzas de algún lugar escondido de su mente que le decía '¡Aléjate!', hizo que la soltara - **¡Sí que lo es! Tengo pareja, ya es tarde.**

Luffy frunció el ceño y le cogió la mano poniéndosela delante- **Yo aún no veo ningún anillo aquí.**

Ella también arrugó la frente- **Tengo que respetarlo.**

El moreno soltó un bufido caminando por la cubierta, intentando relajarse. Miró para el cielo ahora oscuro completamente, sólo iluminados por la luz de la luna- **Aún no me has respondido. ¿Has pensado en mí o no?**

Nami miró hacia otro lado e incapaz de decirle la verdad, decidió seguir discutiendo- **Eres un egoista Luffy. Vienes después de tanto tiempo a decirme esto y ¿Qué quieres que yo haga? ¿Qué me eche a tus brazos como si nada?**

El capitán la miró y exclamó- **¡Pues claro que soy un egoísta! Soy el Rey de los piratas, el hombre más egoísta del mundo**- respiró hondo y se volvió a acercar a ella, sin desconectar sus ojos de los de esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco- **Y sí. Deseo que te eches a mis brazos. Llevo tres años deseándolo.**

Sintió una corriente por todo su cuerpo y las piernas le temblaban tanto por dentro, que no sabía como la estaban sujetando. Le costaba respirar. Se estaba excitando y le dio la sensación de que Luffy se daba cuenta.

Vio como el rostro del moreno iba bajando lentamente y los ojos azabaches le miraban los labios.

Sin pensarlo, le abofeteó y comenzó a alejarse lo más rápido que le dejasen esas piernas hacia la escalera. Pero no pudo caminar más, porque unos brazos le rodearon la cintura. Se dio la vuelta y vio los brazos del moreno estirados y él parado en el mismo sitio.

- **¡****Suéltame Luffy!**- le ordenó intentado, sin resultado, zafarse.

- **Como bien has dicho Nami, soy un egoísta y no quiero soltarte.**

- **Luffy**- le amenazó mirándole a los ojos. Su mente no le respondería de nuevo, ni le volvería a decir que se alejara.

Él no dijo nada y la fue acercando lentamente, levantándola un poco del suelo. Ella siguió retorciéndose.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba él, colocó las manos en el pecho del moreno, sintiéndole a través de la ropa. Luffy la apretó contra él y notó su aliento en la oreja- **Ya estás en mis brazos...** - le susurró y le rozó un poco el lóbulo con la lengua, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se estremeciera- **¿Lo sientes? Contigo, mi corazón sigue yendo muy rápido.**

Nami levantó la cabeza y le miró, compartiendo los recuerdos de esa noche a través de la mirada. No quiso alejarse de él. Se sentía tan bien ahí. Como si ese fuese su lugar, y que de un momento a otro se desvanecería por completo y se fundiría con él.

Alzó los brazos e hizo desaparecer sus dedos por el cabello negro. El sombrero se cayó hacia atrás sujetado con una cuerda a su cuello.

Luffy cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa caricia y ella desconectó del mundo y se dejó llevar- **¿Y tienes ganas de comerme?**

Abrió los ojos y la miró, como si fuera un animal salvaje y ella su presa. La acercó más si eso era posible, levantándola hasta estar a su altura. Los brazos femeninos le pasaron alrededor de su cuello y alzó las piernas a su cintura haciendo que el vestido se le subiese. Suspiraron al sentirse.

- **Déjame que te lo demuestre Nami**- le susurró acercando los labios a los de ella. Esta vez, no se alejó y se besaron desesperados. Comiéndose literalmente con todo lo que tenían. Ella le agarraba la cabeza para que no se separase, algo que él no tenía la intención de hacer.

Calor. Calor. Sólo existía eso. La sujetaba con un brazo y con la otra mano, le acarició el muslo ahora desnudo. La pelinaranja separó la boca de él y jadeó. Sólo esa pequeña caricia y sentía la piel arder.

Luffy empezó a besarle el cuello, trazando con la punta de la lengua un camino hasta su escote, ya que ella se echaba para atrás curvando la espalda para darle más espacio. Sabiendo que él la seguiría sujetando como si nada.

No había abierto los ojos. Sólo sentía, no había nada más. Sólo Luffy y ella. Sólo Luffy y...

- **¡Nami!**- ésta abrió los ojos de golpe, como si hubiera estado soñando y despertarse- **¡¿Estás ahí?!**- preguntó alzando la voz Matt.

La pelinaranja se incorporó parpadeando, con el corazón a punto de salírsele y con respirando por la boca, hasta quedar delante del moreno.

El ojinegro estaba en las mismas condiciones. La miraba y negó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

- **¡Nami!**

Apoyó su frente en la de él- **Suéltame...**- le susurró. El moreno temblando, le atrapó suavemente el labio inferior con los dientes- **Suéltame Luffy...**

Conteniéndose de querer seguir besándola y de querer hacerle el amor allí mismo, encima del césped, la bajó y la soltó.

La joven se colocó el vestido, sintiéndose internamente perdida y fría.

- **¡Nami!**

El capitán apretó los puños deseando pegar a alguien, respiro hondo y la miró, hablando con la poca voz que le salía- **Vete, te llama el que tienes que respetar.**

Le devolvió la mirada arrugando la frente, sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero ahí estaba él, mirándola apretando la mandíbula. Como si hace unos segundos no hubieran compartido nada.

- **Eres un imbécil** -quiso gritarle y pegarle de nuevo, pero se alejó hacia la escalera.

Luffy se quedó ahí parado escuchando como hablaban, cada vez más lejos '¿No me escuchabas?', 'No, no te había escuchado. Ha refrescado ¿verdad? Vámonos para casa', ¿Y Luffy? ¿No estaba contigo?, 'Me ha dicho que luego vendrá'…

Se colocó el sombrero, sintiendo una rabia por todo su cuerpo. Quería golpear algo, pero lo único que tenía cerca era su barco.

Se acercó a la baranda y miró por donde se habían ido. Ya no había nadie. Se tapó los ojos con una mano, odiándose por haberle dicho a Nami aquella última frase.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Uy, uy Luffy, ten cuidado con esos celos, que los estoy sintiendo hasta aquí xDD ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Quién odia a Matt ahora mismo? Porque ha sido él no yo jajaja

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

Nos leemos en el siguiente! BESOS!


	4. Lo que pasó, en el pasado está

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Aquí está el cuarto capítulo :)

Muchas gracias a la gente que deja comentario, aunque sólo sea una frase, anima muchísimo a continuar jejeje Gracias! Os quiero :)

**Mapa-kun:** jajaja muy bueno, Matt es un corta rollos xD que tenga cuidado Luffy o se le escapará un puñetazo jaja **Natie-shwan:** me alegra que te encante y espero que lo leas hasta el final :)) **kurinchi: **jeje gracias! Espero que te guste este ^^ **Guest: **gracias :) aquí está la continuación.

¡A LEER! Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

LA REINA

CAPÍTULO 4

.

Luffy iba caminando lentamente, dejando que la suave y fresca brisa de la noche le relajara. Fue hacia el palacio, y los dos guardias que estaba en los pies de las escaleras lo dejaron pasar. Empezó a subirlas pensando una y otra vez en lo que acababa de pasar. No podía decirse a si mismo otra cosa que no fuera 'La has cagado Luffy'.

Él actuaba siempre por impulsos antes de pensar detenidamente las cosas, pero ahora debería haberlo hecho y no haberse dejado llevar de esa manera con ella.

Aunque aún sintiera ese calor dentro de él y ese suave aroma a mandarinas prendado en su piel y en sus labios. O eso le parecía a él.

Llegó hasta la gran puerta y otros dos guardias, al verlo, le dejaron pasar.

Entró dentro y todo estaba en silencio. Se quedó parado en medio del enorme vestíbulo, cerró los ojos y se llevó un dedo a la frente.

- **¿Dónde duermo yo ahora?**

- **Si quieres yo te acompaño Luffy**- se escuchó una voz femenina.

El moreno volteó hacia la mujer. Ya la había sentido acercarse pero no le dio importancia.

- **El rey ha dispuesto las mismas habitaciones para vosotros que la última vez. Bueno claro, ahora otra más.**

- **Ah que bien, gracias..mm..**

- **Hancock. Es normal que no te acuerdes de mí, si bien ya estaba sirviendo hace tres años, apenas hablamos**- le dijo sonriendo.

Empezó a caminar, no sin antes hacerle una señal con la mano para que la siguiera. Éste lo hizo, colocándose a su lado.

- **¿Siempre has sido sirvienta de palacio?- **preguntó el moreno sin interés, más bien para mantener su mente en otra cosa que no fuese la mujer de cabello naranja.

La morena se alegró de que él se interesara por ella- **Sí, siempre. Mis padres fueron criados y yo empecé de muy pequeña a ayudarlos. Pero no me puedo quejar. Me tratan muy bien y el dinero que gano es estupendo para mí.**

Él asintió y miro hacia el frente.

'_Han pasado tres años… y ahora estoy con Matt'_

_-_** ¿Hace mucho que murieron tus padres?**

**- Bastante tiempo, sí. En realidad los mataron la tripulación de Arlong. A ellos y otras personas. Por diversión, supongo. Porque no estaban haciendo nada malo.**

**- Lo siento.**

**- No pasa nada, ya lo superé. Fue muy duro pero creo que todo con el tiempo se acaba superando. Que te voy a contar a ti, Luffy. Siento mucho lo de tu hermano.**

**- Gracias. Como dices todo con el tiempo se supera.**

Acabaron de subir unas escaleras y doblaron a la izquierda, entrando en un pasillo largo. Había una alfombra de color rojo vino a lo largo de todo el suelo. Iluminado con pequeñas lámparas plateadas colgadas del techo.

'_Eres un egoista Luffy. Vienes después de tanto tiempo a decirme esto y ¿qué quie…'_

**- ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco distante.**

**- Estoy bien - **le respondió escuetamente, sin ganas de hablar de cómo se sentía realmente.

Hancock deseó decirle algo o simplemente seguir hablando con él, aunque le notara como le había dicho. Distante. Pero llegaron a la puerta de su habitación. Ella se paró.

**- Es aquí. Buenas noches Luffy -** le susurró viendo que abría la puerta y se adentraba en la habitación.

- **Buenas noches…Hammock- **esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos y cerró la puerta despacio, dejándola sola en el largo pasillo.

La morena bajó la mirada.

- **Es Hancock.**

* * *

. . .

-** ¿Seguro que estás bien?- **le preguntó Matt cuando llegaron a la habitación de la chica.- **Te conozco, y aunque sonrías, sé que estás mal.**

Nami no respondió. El príncipe la siguió hasta el cuarto de baño, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Veía como ella se refrescaba la cara con el agua.

-** ¿Ha pasado algo entre Luffy y tú?**

La pelinaranja cogió la toalla que tenía a su lado y se secó el rostro.

- **Claro que no. ¿Por qué piensas eso?**

**- No lo sé, sólo me ha parecido extraño que se quedara allí en el barco y sólo salieras tú.**

Nami dejó la toalla en su sitio y al darse la vuelta, le sonrió- **Pues no ha pasado nada. Simplemente que él quería aprovechar que no estaba Sanji y coger algo de comida. Por eso se quedó ahí.**

Pasó por su lado al salir del baño y fue hacia un sillón de piel blanca. Ahí, una de las criadas, le había colocado un camisón de un color azul claro.

- **Si hubiera pasado algo… Me lo dirías, ¿verdad?**

'_Nami, he pensado en ti todos estos años. Y no hay casi ningún día que no me acordase de aquella noche'_

_-_** Claro que te lo diría, Matt. Pero no ha pasado nada, créeme. **

El joven se quedó mirándola hasta que se acercó y la abrazó por detrás. Envolviendo su cintura con los brazos.

- **Vale, perdona. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti.**

'_Lo que siento por ti no lo he sentido por ninguna otra mujer'_

Matt le apartó el cabello y empezó a darle pequeños besos por el cuello. Nami cerró los ojos y dejo que los labios del príncipe acariciaran su piel.

'_Deseo que te eches a mis brazos. Llevo tres años deseándolo'_

Seguía excitada.

Aún sentía por su cuerpo una pequeña vibración que la recorría por completo y aún notaba el calor de Luffy asfixiándola.

- **Te quiero, Nami- **le susurró en el oído acariciándola con las manos.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior e intentó pararle- **Matt…**

' _¿Lo sientes? Contigo, mi corazón sigue yendo muy rápido'_

_-_** Matt, para. Estoy cansada- **le dijo con su débil voz.

Ella no podía más consigo misma. Lo menos que quería era dejarse llevar con él y pensar que era otro hombre quien la hacía el amor.

El príncipe paró de besarla y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara. Cuando lo hizo, vio sus ojos velados por el deseo.

- **¿Seguro que quieres que pare?**

**- Quiero descansar.**

**- No es eso lo que yo veo, Nami.**

Ella alzó la mano derecha para acariciarle la mejilla.

- **Estaría encantada de estar contigo, Matt. Pero estoy cansada. Otro día te compensaré, ¿de acuerdo?**

El príncipe soltó un pequeño suspiro, intentando relajarse, y sonrió.

- **De acuerdo, cariño. Te dejo descansar- **le dio un suave beso en los labios, sin atreverse a más y se alejó de ella hacia la puerta- **Buenas noches, Nami.**

**- Buenas noches- **susurró viendo como desaparecía.

' _Vete. Te llama el que tienes que respetar'_

Apretó los dientes al recordar esa maldita frase y dio un golpe con el puño en la cama.

Se sintió la mujer más rastrera del mundo por haber estado de esa manera con Luffy y engañarle a Matt.

Se le escaparon algunas lágrimas por toda la emoción contenida y se dejó caer en el colchón quedándose de costado.

- **No tenía que haberme dejado embaucar…- **susurró de manera inaudible, sólo para ella- **y creer todas esas mentiras…**

Estaba estirada, sin ganas de moverse, mirando sus manos quietas delante de sus ojos. Lo que acababa de pasar en el barco venía a su cabeza como si fueran destellos de luz. Y ella sabía que, si no hubiera aparecido Matt, seguramente aún seguirían allí.

Dejándose llevar y recordando el pasado con las manos.

No, no sería igual. Ese hombre no era aquél chico. Ahora era capaz de hacerla temblar de sólo escuchar su voz.

- **Estúpida Nami…**

* * *

. . .

Era por la mañana y hacía un día estupendo. El sol brillaba y las pocas nubes que habían eran blancas y esponjosas.

Cuando los piratas desayunaban, el rey fue hacia ellos y les dijo que en la ciudad habían preparado algunos juegos deportivos. Todos estarían encantados de que participaran.

Enseguida dijeron que sí, que sería divertido y entretenido, así que fueron caminando hasta un pequeño campo donde ya había gente jugando.

El capitán sonreía y hablaba con los demás abiertamente como siempre. Sin embargo, su tripulación, que eran los que mejor le conocían, notaron algo raro en él. Pero si así fue, ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

Nami y Hancock se iban haciendo hueco por la multitud, gracias a un guardia. Éste las acompañó hasta dos sitios libres en una pequeña tribuna, donde habían colocadas unas sillas de madera.

-** Mira, ellos están jugando- **dijo la morena señalando hacia el campo.

Nami vio a los piratas ir corriendo de un lado a otro. Le pareció un juego extraño que consistía en atrapar una pelota.

Se rió al reconocer, en el equipo contrario, al tabernero del bar donde salían ir Matt y ella cuando aún no eran pareja.

-** Creo que no tienen nada que hacer contra Luffy y los demás- **volvió a hablar Hancock.

-** Yo también lo creo. Mira el marcador. 10 a 1. Incluso me parece extraño ese punto.**

**- Ha sido el primer punto del partido porqué nuestros héroes no sabían cómo se jugaba- **apuntó una mujer anciana, sentada al lado de la sirvienta.

Las jóvenes se rieron y volvieron la vista al partido.

Nami no dejaba de mirar a Luffy. Iba con el torso descubierto ya que hacía mucho calor, al igual que Zoro. El sombrero lo llevaba colgado en una hebilla del pantalón.

Le veía reírse y gritar en el campo y ella no supo como sentirse.

- **Luffy está feliz- **la morena rompió el silencio, mirando como corría hacia la pelota. No podían usar sus poderes.

La pelinaranja seria, solamente asintió.

- **Ayer por la noche me lo encontré antes de irme a dormir. No sé de donde venía, pero le noté raro. Como triste y apagado.**

**- ¿Triste y apagado? Pues ahora no lo parece.**

**- Se le habrá pasado durmiendo. Pero te aseguro que estaba distinto. Él siempre está contento y ayer, no. Como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.**

Se quedaron calladas unos segundos.

- **¿Quizá fueron cosas tuyas y él sólo estaba cansado?**

**- Puede ser. No lo conozco tanto como tú.**

Nami la miró de reojo durante unos pocos segundos y volvió la vista hacia el moreno. Quitándose de la cabeza la idea de que él estuviera mal.

Ella había pasado un noche en vela, sin poder dormir ni dos horas seguidas.

- **¿Aún sientes algo por él?**

La pelinaranja se sorprendió.

- **¿A qué viene eso, Hancock?**

Ésta la miró a los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- **Sólo me preocupo por ti. Yo sé lo que pasó entre vosotros y bueno… ya sabes lo que dicen. **

**- ¿Qué dicen?**

**- Que donde hubo fuego…**

**- Hancock. No siento nada por él. Lo que pasó aquella vez, en el pasado está. No pasará nada entre nosotros. Es un amigo y así seguirá siendo- **respiró hondo, sintiendo como el aire le entraba en los pulmones.- **Estoy con Matt, así que no me vuelvas a preguntar eso.**

La morena volvió la vista al frente, sin ninguna sonrisa.

* * *

. . .

Por la mañana temprano, se había reunido un grupo de hombres en un sótano de una taberna abandonada. Estaba todo oscuro, apenas iluminado por una bombilla amarillenta que colgaba del techo.

En el centro, había una mesa rectangular, que cojeaba de una de las patas, y unas cuantas sillas alrededor, cada una diferente a la anterior.

Cuatro hombres estaban sentados, esperando pacientemente hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar al quinto hombre. El que esperaban.

Al entrar, se molestó con el ambiente cargado y viciado que allí había.

- **¿Qué os he dicho de fumar en este sitio? Luego se me pega en la ropa. Habría que buscar otro lugar para reunirnos que fuese más grande.**

**- Pues eso deberías decidirlo tú, ya que eres el capitán- **habló uno de ellos, el cual sólo se le podía apreciar el tatuaje del brazo.

- **Yo me voy a ahogar aquí- **se escuchó la voz de otro.

El capitán se acercó a la mesa.

- **Luego saldrás afuera y podrás respirar todo el aire que quieras. Eso sabes hacerlo bien, ¿verdad? Porque si mal no recuerdo, ayer en la plaza, respirabas muy cerca de los piratas.**

**- No estaba sólo yo, estábamos...**

**- ¡Me importa una mierda!- **gritó enfadado el capitán.

Todos se callaron y tragaron saliva, inconscientemente.

- **Habéis estado a punto de joder todo el plan. Creo que os he dicho millones de veces que no os acercaseis a ellos ni os dejarais ver.**

**- Nadie nos vio, nos fuimos enseguida- **se atrevió a decir el otro hombre que estuvo en la plaza.

- **Esos piratas son capaces de sentiros sin tener que veros. Que sea la última vez que lo hacéis, porqué sino decir adiós al dinero.**

Se miraron entre ellos, dándole la razón a su jefe.

- **¿Cómo lo haremos capitán?**

**- Hay que ir poco a poco. Luchando no los ganaremos, así que utilizaremos otras vías.**

**- ¿Al final, a por cuántos?**

**- Sólo a por Monkey D Luffy. El dinero que nos den por él, ya es más que suficiente.**

**- ¿Le mataremos?- **preguntó uno, medio asustado.

- **No. Le entregaremos vivo y así seguro que cobraremos más. He hablado con ella y pronto lo tendrá todo preparado.**

Los cuatro hombres asintieron, sin pensar que con aquella poca luz, el capitán no lo apreciaría.

- **Como vuelva a ver a alguien demasiado cerca… lo mato y uno menos a repartir. He esperado mucho tiempo y no quiero ningún error.**

* * *

. . .

Todos aplaudieron a los ganadores del partido. Decidieron acabarlo a 30-2. El otro punto fue porqué una de los jugadores del equipo contrario se levantó un poco la falda, haciendo que Sanji perdiera el balón.

El público empezó a dispersarse para ir a ver otros juegos. Algunos se acercaron, rodeando a los piratas.

Nami y Hancock bajaron de la tribuna y a pesar de la insistencia de la morena por acercarse a ellos, la pelinaranja no quiso.

-** ¿Ya ha acabado el partido?- **preguntó Matt caminando hacia ellas.

Su novia sonrió al verle y le abrazó por la cintura- **Sí, ahora mismo. ¿Dónde estabas? Hueles a tabaco.**

**- En una reunión. Soy el heredero del reino y debo asistir, ya lo sabes- **le pasó los brazos por los hombros y la acercó más a él. Miró a Hancock- **ya te puedes ir, me quedaré con ella.**

La morena hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó. Había venido a acompañar a Nami ya que Matt no quería estuviera sola.

-** Ya lo sé que tienes que ir.**

**- Si quieres vamos a comer tú y yo, solos, a algún sitio bonito. ¿Qué te parece?**

**- Me parece estupendo- **los dos se rieron.

* * *

. . .

Después de un rato, la gente los dejó en paz y se alejaron. Algunas chicas habían traído unas toallas para que pudieran secarse el sudor.

Se acercó el tabernero, que había perdido, riendo hacia ellos.

-** ¡Venga, que os invito a comer! Pero sólo el primer plato que sé cómo coméis algunos de vosotros y no quiero arruinarme- **dijo sin parar de reír.

Los mugiwara le aceptaron la invitación y comenzaron a seguirlo. Luffy se paró y busca con la mirada a alguien. Entre tanta gente le resultó difícil verla aunque sabía que estaba ahí.

Cuando la encontró, la vio en los brazos de Matt y riendo con él.

Apretó los puños con rabia.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ^^

Las cosas se van a complicar y ya se sabe que unos hombres van a por Luffy. Seguro que ya sabéis quien es el jefe :)P he dejado una pequeña pista por ahí jejeje

En este capítulo, no ha habido interacción entre nuestra parejita, pero en el siguiente si habrá :) Bueno dependerá de vosotros si queréis continuación jijiji

Animarme, animarme :))

¡Un beeeeesssoooo enorme!


	5. Dejarse llevar

¡Hola a todos! Hoy vengo con un super capítulo, más largo que los demás, de regalo de Navidad :)

Muchas gracias a los que me dejan comentarios porqué me dan muchas ganas de continuar la historia y no dejarla colgada jejeje

MaPa-Kun, bcientoochentaydos, Shironeneko, Hikari Dragneel y Aliciadiez3. Gracias!

Bueno pues nada más, espero que os guste :)

* * *

.

LA REINA

CAPÍTULO 5

.

Antes de que se fueran a comer, Matt alcanzó a los piratas y les dijo que esta noche habría fiesta en palacio y que se vistieran elegantes para la ocasión.

Todos asintieron menos Luffy.

El capitán miraba hacia Nami, que no se había acercado, quedándose alejada de ellos.

Ella no quería eso para con sus amigos, pero en esos momentos, lo que menos quería era estar cerca del moreno. Y por mucho que notó la mirada de él clavada en su persona, no se volteó en ningún momento.

* * *

. . .

- **¿Te ha gustado la comida?-** preguntó Matt saliendo del restaurante.

-** Estaba deliciosa. Tenemos que venir otro día- **le respondió Nami.

Iban caminando cogidos de la mano, hablando entre ellos y saludando a la gente con una sonrisa.

Al principio, a los habitantes del reino no les sentó bien que la pareja del príncipe, y futuro rey, fuese una mujer sin sangre real. Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, gracias al carácter de ella, se fue ganando a la gente. Aunque siempre hubiese sus excepciones.

-** Tengo que atender unos asuntos. ¿Y tú?, ¿qué vas a hacer?**

**- Supongo que iré a ver como están arreglando todo y luego a escoger que vestido me pondré.**

**- Escoge uno espectacular. Quiero que todos se mueran de envidia.**

Los dos se rieron y se dieron un abrazo, absteniéndose de besarse en medio de la calle, ya que Matt lo prefería así.

-** Hasta luego, cariño. Te quiero.**

**- Y yo a ti…- **le dijo mientras le veía alejarse, perdiéndolo de vista entre la gente.

* * *

. . .

-** ¡Venga, tírate Usopp!- **gritó Chopper, que estaba dentro de la piscina de palacio, con un flotador amarillo.

-** El fuerte y valiente capitán Usopp se dispone a saltar- **caminó hacia atrás cogiendo carrerilla y cuando estuvo listo empezó a correr, tirándose en bomba al agua.

Zoro dormía apoyado en la pared a la sombra hasta que abrió su único ojo al oír el ruido que hacían esos dos.

-** Oye- **dijo Usopp cuando sacó la cabeza y dejó de reírse- **¿Dónde están los demás?**

**- Robin y Vivi han ido de tiendas a comprarse algo para ponerse esta noche- **respondió Zoro.

- **Sanji está con unas chicas que ha conocido en la taberna- **continuó Chopper- **y Franky y Brook, no sé, por ahí, supongo.**

**- A Brook le ví yendo a la sala donde están preparando todo. Alomejor quiere tocar algo en la fiesta- **opinó Usopp, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Luffy.

El capitán estaba estirado en una de las tumbonas, tomando el sol. Con el torso al descubierto, el sombrero tapándole la cara y las manos debajo de la cabeza.

Los tres le miraron en silencio durante un rato y compartieron una mirada entre ellos.

- **Luffy- **el tirador fue el primero en hablar- **¿Quieres que demos una vuelta por la ciudad?**

**- No me apetece, me quedaré aquí. Ir vosotros si queréis.**

Zoro le miró y negó con la cabeza hacia Chopper al verle que abría la boca para hablar. Usopp no hizo caso y continuó.

-** ¿Qué te pasa? Cuéntanoslo.**

**- No me pasa nada.**

**- ¡Venga ya! Se te nota muchísimo. A nosotros no nos puedes engañar por mucho que sonrieras cuando estábamos jugando esta mañana.**

**- Usopp… - **le llamó la atención el espadachín, ya que él no era de los que indagaban en la vida personal de nadie.

- **Creo que ya sabéis que me ocurre. **

**- Es por Nami, ¿verdad?- **preguntó el médico.

No respondió. Siguió allí estirado con el sombrero cubriéndole, sin dejar a los demás verle el rostro.

Zoro se levantó del suelo y se colocó las espadas. Él conocía a su capitán y sabía que lo mejor era dejarle solo.

- **Vamos a beber algo.**

Los otros dos entendieron lo que de verdad quiso decir y salieron del agua. Se secaron con unas toallas y se vistieron.

-** Estaremos por ahí. Vente cuando quieras- **acabó de decir Zoro antes de desaparecer por la terraza.

_- Gracias Zoro- _pensó mientras oía como los otros dos también se marchaban- _gracias chicos._

* * *

_. . ._

Nami entró por una de las puertas traseras, ya que por delante era imposible. Los sirvientes estaban decorando la entrada con alfombras y luces.

Cuando el rey organizaba algo, lo hacía siempre a lo grande.

Le acompañó un guardia hacia la entrada.

- **Gracias -** le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Éste inclinó un poco la cabeza y se marchó. Pasó dentro, a la terraza, comprobando que no había casi nadie en ese lugar, por no decir que no se encontró ni un alma.

Miró hacia la piscina y sonrió de lado. Si no fuera la novia del príncipe y cualquiera podría verla, se daría un baño desnuda.

Se rió de imaginárselo. Sería un buen cotilleo para la gente.

Siguió caminando por la terraza hasta que se paró en seco, al reconocer al instante a cierto persona por el característico sombrero.

Se escondió detrás de una pared pero continuó mirándole. Le pareció que estaba dormido, ya que el único movimiento que percibía era el subir y bajar del pecho al respirar.

Desde donde estaba, solamente podía verlo de perfil y no apreciaba bien su cuerpo. Aunque eso no hizo que dejara de mirarlo.

El sol brillaba en su piel morena.

Finalmente, se decidió.

Salió de donde estaba escondida y caminó decidida hacia él, subiéndose a horcajadas encima de su cadera.

Luffy al notar el peso se apartó el sombrero rápidamente y la miró sorprendido.

- **Nami, ¿qué haces?**

**- No lo sé. Mi cuerpo se ha movido solo.**

El moreno se incorporó, quedando sentado debajo de ella y con sus rostros muy cerca.

-** Entonces debería agradecerle a tu cuerpo que ahora estés aquí conmigo- **soltó el sombrero y envolvió la cintura con sus brazos.

Nami acortó la distancia que les separaba y le pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior- **Agradéceselo bien…**

Luffy jadeó ya que la pelinaranja empezó a mover la cadera, restregándose con él. No aguantó más y cogiéndola a pulso cambió de postura, siendo él quien estuviera encima.

- **No te arrepentirás…- **llevó una mano hacia la entrepierna de la chica, notando su humedad a través de la ropa interior- **Vuelvo a tenerte para mí. Sólo para mí.**

Le pasó los brazos por el cuello, disfrutando de esa caricia- **Házmelo aquí mismo, Luffy…**

**- ¿Y si viene alguien?**

**- Me da igual.**

El moreno sonrió de lado y la besó ansioso, apretándose contra ella.

La joven sacudió la cabeza quitándose esas imágenes de la mente y miró hacia Luffy que seguía allí estirado sin que, ahora, el sol le diese directo.

Que fácil sería hacer lo que su imaginación creaba. Que sólo existieran sus cuerpos, sólo ellos dos y nadie más.

Pero ella no podía hacer eso.

Cuando se dispuso a marcharse de ahí, vio como Hancock aparecía con una bandeja y se acercaba al pirata. Observó que la morena le decía algo pero desde donde estaba no era capaz de oír que le decía.

* * *

. . .

-** Por fin te encuentro, Luffy- **le dijo Hancock cuando se acercó- **Oh, está dormido…**

**- Estoy despierto- **se quitó el sombrero y se sentó. Dirigió su mirada hacia la chica- **¿Para qué me buscabas?**

- **Han hecho galletas y te traía unas pocas- **sonrió y movió la bandeja.

Dejó el sombrero en la tumbona y se levantó. Cogió una galleta y se la llevó a la boca.

- **¿Te gustan?**

**- Están riquísimas-** le respondió sinceramente mientras continuaba comiendo.

Hancock le observó la herida del pecho. Sin pensarlo acercó una mano para acariciarla. Él la dejó.

- **Ya no te duele, ¿verdad?**

**- No, ya no. Ahora es sólo una cicatriz.**

**- Una gran cicatriz, diría yo- **regresó la mano a la bandeja vacía.

Él la miró a los ojos- **Me recuerda que tengo que ser más fuerte.**

**- ¿Más? Eres el Rey de los piratas- **bromeó dando un paso hacia él.

Éste sonrió y le siguió la broma - **Tienes razón. Soy el más fuerte.**

Los dos se rieron y, en un momento, Hancock, le pasó una mano por la nuca y le besó.

Luffy abrió los ojos sorprendido y cuando su mente reaccionó se separó de ella.

- **Lo siento, yo… no sé… por qué yo…- **intentó decir algo, ruborizada y nerviosa.

- **Vale, tranquila, no pasa nada- **levantó las manos y negó con la cabeza para intentar tranquilizarla, sin entender a que había venido ese beso.

* * *

. . .

Nami observaba como Luffy comía algo de la bandeja cuando vió que Hancock le acariciaba el pecho.

- _¿Qué hace acariciándole?- _se preguntó- _¿Y por qué él la deja?_

Arrugó la frente viendo como reían y se mordió el labio. Sin embargo, al rato abrió los ojos sorprendida al verla besarlo.

-_ ¿Qué…- _apretó los puños y sintió como su corazón se encogía, recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo una sensación desagradable.

Un sentimiento que hizo que su cuerpo se moviera solo y se acercara a esos dos, ahora separados. Una ruborizada y él otro con las manos en alto y negando con la cabeza.

-** ¡Hancock! Aquí estabas- **dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Luffy y la sirvienta dirigieron la mirada hacia ella- **te necesitan para ayudar con los preparativos, ves hacia allí.**

La morena parpadeó aterrada. Se preguntó internamente que habría pasado si la pelinaranja hubiese venido unos momentos antes.

El capitán se metió las manos en los bolsillos, serio y no pudo contenerse de mirar a Nami de arriba a abajo.

- **De acuerdo, ahora voy-** miró hacia Luffy por última vez de reojo y al darse la vuelta para marcharse, éste le habló.

- **No te preocupes, haremos como si nada, ¿vale?**

Ella asintió y se marchó, dejando a los dos solos.

Nami lo miró.

- **Lamento si os he interrum…**

- **Llevas todo el rato ahí parada. **

La pelinaranja se calló. Tenía razón, había estado ahí parada, mirando. Sin ni siquiera pensar que Luffy sería capaz de sentirla. Que estúpida.

- **He estado parada porqué leía una cosa que me habían dado**- volvió a mentir. Dirigió su mirada hacia la gran cicatriz del pecho. Se la había visto cuando estaba jugando, pero no era lo mismo verla de cerca.

Quiso hacer lo mismo que Hancock, acariciarla.

El moreno miró sus manos.

- **¿Y dónde está lo que estabas leyendo?**

- **Lo he tirado antes **-le soltó rápidamente y dio media vuelta para marcharse de ahí. Esa mentira no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

- **¡Nami espera!- **la llamó viendo como ella, después de un rato, se giraba.

Sin embargo, no le miró a los ojos. Se quedó mirando al agua que ondulaba suavemente por el viento.

- **Lo siento**- le dijo serio- **Siento lo de ayer. No cuando estuvimos juntos, sino lo que te dije al final. No tendría que haberte dicho eso.**

- **Pero lo dijiste.**

Luffy volteó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y cogió aire. Decidió volver a ser sincero.

- **No pude contener los celos y la rabia que sentí. **

Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida. No se había esperado esa respuesta. El capitán era directo y eso le molestaba.

¿No podía simplemente dejarlo correr? Lo que ocurrió en el Sunny no tuvo que haber pasado jamás.

Lo que más le torturaba era saber y afirmarse a sí misma, que ella acababa de hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Movida por unos celos irrefrenables y una rabia contenida, había alejado a Hancock con cualquier excusa.

Y él se había dado cuenta.

Quizá el antiguo Luffy no se hubiera percatado. Pero éste sí. Ella estaba segura por la forma en que la miraba. Al decirle que sabía que había estado ahí parada, sólo le faltó decir: que casualidad, que sales cuando ella me besa.

Tenía que alejarse.

- **Arréglate, que más tarde llegarán los invitados.**

Nami volvió a dar media vuelta.

- **¿Vas a hacer como si ayer no hubiera pasado nada?**

-**No pasó nada**- dijo mientras se alejaba.

Luffy corrió hacia ella y se puso delante.

-**Sí que pasó, no te mientas. Y sabes tan bien como yo que si no hubiera llegado Matt, eso no habría acabado ahí.**

Ella frunció el ceño y le dio un empujón para apartarlo.

- **En tus sueños, capitán.**

- **¡Nami!- **exclamó, conteniéndose para no gritar demasiado.

- **¡Luffy! ¿Acaso no hiciste tú lo mismo?- **le preguntó harta. Éste se enderezó quedándose serio y callado. Oyendo lo que decía.- **Estuvimos juntos, luego hiciste como si nada y te fuiste…**- continuó, notando un picor en los ojos- **Tres añ…- **se le fue la voz.

Se giró para que no la viese y caminó por donde había estado antes el moreno. Sentándose en el mismo sitio.

¿Por qué sentía este apretamiento en el pecho? ¿Y estas horribles ganas de llorar?

Él se sintió culpable. Si bien es verdad que había pensado en ella todo ese tiempo, nunca hizo nada para que lo supiese, no pudo. Ni hablaron del tema aquella vez.

Algo cambió dentro de él y se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo.

Exigiendo a Nami.

Ella tenía razón. Era un completo egoísta.

Se acercó y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas delante de ella, muy cerca.

- **¿Cómo te iba a decir algo si ni yo sabía lo que sentía? Era un crío, Nami**- vio como ella levantaba la cabeza, dejándole ver el dolor en sus ojos.- **No sabes cuantas veces me he dicho a mí mismo que tenía que haberte dicho algo. 'Espérame' 'Espera por mí'. Y aún así me hubiera sentido fatal por hacerte esperar tanto sin saber si yo volvería con vida.**

La pelinaranja notó como una pequeña lágrima se escapaba y recorría su mejilla.

Volteó el rostro hacia donde descansaba el sombrero de paja. Lo cogió mientras notaba la calidez de la mano del moreno al hacer desaparecer con el pulgar otra lágrima solitaria.

-**Te quiero…- **le susurró Luffy.

Ella cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, haciendo que el pelo la cubriese como un velo.

El moreno se levantó del suelo y se sentó a su lado. Con la mano hizo que levantara y girara suavemente la cabeza hacia él.

- **Perdóname Nami, por no haberme dado cuenta antes.**

- **¿Me quieres?**- le preguntó abriendo los ojos, viendo como él asentía sin apartar la mirada- **¿O quieres a la otra Nami? Ya no soy la misma. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan a la ligera?**

- **Yo no digo nada que no sienta de verdad. No sé mentir. Y para mí sigues siendo la misma. Sigo percibiendo lo mismo cuando estoy contigo. La misma sensación**- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Le acarició el cabello y se lo echó hacia atrás despejando el cuello- **Sigues oliendo a mandarinas.**

La joven suspiró. Que fácil sería dejarse llevar por las emociones que la abrazaban.

Con Luffy siempre era igual.

Calidez.

'Te quiero'…había sonado tan bien con su voz. Como si nadie más le hubiera dicho eso alguna vez.

Vio como el moreno se acercaba a ella, pero no se movió. Dejó que la besara tranquilamente. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido o existiera sólo para ellos.

Era capaz de sentir todo lo que Luffy le transmitía.

Se separó apenas unos centímetros y puso sus dedos encima de los labios de él.

- **No me beses más…**- susurró.

Luffy sonrió de lado- **¿Por qué?- **le cogió la mano y moviéndola, hizo que le acariciara el labio inferior- **Si por mi fuera, estaría besándote a cada rato.**

Ella no pudo evitar reírse- **¿Me prefieres más a mi que a la carne?**

Éste paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo y arrugó la frente colocando el dedo índice en el centro- **Aisshh…no sé, difícil decisión.**

Se volvió a reír.

Sin embargo, cuando miró hacia el frente se dio cuenta de que estaban ahí en medio y cualquiera podría haberlos visto. Le empezó a entrar pánico.

- **Tranquila**- le dijo- **he estado atento todo el rato y no ha pasado nadie cerca. A mí me da igual pero sé que a ti no.**

En un segundo el pánico desapareció. Luffy había entendido que le pasaba sin necesidad de decirle nada y la había tranquilizado.

Lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose, de nuevo, en ellos.

Agarró el sombrero que aún tenía en su regazo y se lo puso en la cabeza.

- **Ha madurado usted mucho, Rey **- le elogió esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

Luffy se rió como siempre lo hacía. Con esa sonrisa que le abarcaba todo el rostro. Le pareció, al verle, que volvía a ser aquel muchacho de la foto de recompensas.

Cuando dejó de reír, compartió una breve mirada con ella y se volvió a acercar para besarla.

_Sí… que fácil es dejarse llevar…_

* * *

_. . ._

Todos los sirvientes de palacio estaban arreglando y preparando la gran sala de baile. El lugar era, simplemente, hermoso. No había otra palabra para describirlo.

Con lámparas de araña hechas de cristal y bañadas en oro colgadas en fila en medio del alto techo blanco.

Los cuadros con marcos de plata decoraban las paredes de color vino y en el suelo de mármol blanco se reflejaban las luces.

Se escuchaba el sonido del piano que tocaba Brook.

Hancock estaba en la cocina dando brillo a la plata. Cuando llegó preguntando donde la necesitaban, en seguida le dieron algo que hacer.

Pasado el tiempo, apareció Matt.

- **Señorito, no debería estar aquí**- le dijo una cocinera de unos 50 años.

- **Me iré enseguida- **miró alrededor- **Buscaba a alguien**- vió a la morena mirándole- **¿Puedes salir un momento?**

-**Claro**- le respondió la joven dejando el trapo y el cubierto encima de la mesa.

El príncipe salió primero y la cocinera paró a la chica.

**-¿Qué quiere de ti, pequeña?**

- **No lo sé**- negó con la cabeza y alzó los hombros antes de salir por donde él lo había hecho.

Lo encontró en el pasillo más alejado de la cocina, mirando por una de las ventanas.

- **Príncipe**- le llamó acercándose- **¿Por qué me buscaba? ¿Qué desea?**

- **No hace falta que me hables así Hancock. Aquí no hay nadie.**

Ella miró alrededor y al comprobar que era cierto que no había nadie, volvió la vista al chico.

- **¿Qué quieres Matt?**

- **¿Tienes listo lo que te pedí?**

- **Tengo dos ya preparados, me falta uno.**

- **¿Tienen que ser tres?**

- **Es un veneno sutil, pero con tres pequeñas cantidades suministradas en tres días distintos hará que su cuerpo sea incapaz de moverse. No podrá ni hablar.**

- **¿Y él no notará que está siendo envenenado?**

- **No. Ni él ni nadie. No tiene sabor ni olor y actúa lentamente. Ni Chopper se dará cuenta.**

- **De acuerdo. Hoy en la fiesta harás que se tome el primero.**

Ella asintió seriamente. Matt dio unos pasos hacia la morena, colocándose delante. Le cogió el rostro con las manos.

- **¿Te he dicho ya que eres la mejor?**

- **Unas cuantas veces. Sobretodo en la cama.**

Él sonrió y la besó, separándose después de unos segundos. Dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

- **Ah, me olvidaba**- se giró viéndola parada en el mismo lugar- **¿Sabes dónde está Nami?**

- **La última vez que la ví estaba en la piscina.**

- **Vale, graci…**

- **Con Luffy. **

Él se calló de golpe. Volvió a girarse, esta vez serio, y se alejó.

Cuando vio desaparecer a Matt al doblar una esquina, levantó la mano derecha y con el dorso, se limpió los labios.

* * *

. . .

Matt caminaba por los pasillos apretando los dientes.

'La última vez que la ví estaba en la piscina… con Luffy'

Finalmente llegó a la piscina. Pero el lugar estaba vacío. No había nadie. Ni rastro de esos dos o de alguna otra persona por ahí.

¿Dónde estarían? ¿Juntos o cada uno en sitios diferentes?

Respiro hondo todo el aire que sus pulmones le dejaron y lo soltó de golpe, intentando tranquilizarse.

Sin embargo, no lo consiguió completamente. Las dudas siguieron dando vueltas en su cabeza.

* * *

. . .

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, no se separaron. Donde acababa la piel de Luffy empezaba la de Nami.

Ese segundo beso en la piscina empezó suave, pero fue subiendo de intensidad a cada segundo que sus labios se rozaban y sus lenguas se reconocían.

El aire les faltó y al separarse se miraron con un deseo palpable con todos los sentidos.

Sin intercambiar palabras, Nami se levantó y empezó a caminar, sabiendo que Luffy la seguía a una cierta distancia. Intentaban no ser vistos por nadie. Con todo el ajetreo que había, ningún empleado reparó en ellos. Estaban pendientes de hacer bien su trabajo y, sobretodo, rápido.

La joven lo guiaba hacia una de las tantas habitaciones vacías. Sentía la mirada del moreno desde lejos. Podía hasta escuchar sus pensamientos, porque ella sabía que eran los mismos que los suyos.

Sólo deseaba llegar a la habitación y que la tocara por donde quisiera.

Y ahí estaban ahora.

Encerrados en aquel cuarto.

Luffy le subió el vestido, quitándoselo y tirándolo al suelo. Ella le desabrochó el chaleco y el pantalón y éstos, con la ayuda del moreno, enseguida desaparecieron de su cuerpo.

Volvieron a juntarse y él la alzó como lo hizo la otra noche.

- **Si ahora… viene alguien a interrumpirnos… no respondo de mí**- le susurró en el cuello mientras se lo besaba.

Nami esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior. Le acarició los hombros, los brazos, la espalda… excitándose de ver y sentir lo fuerte que se había puesto. Le encantaba la forma en que la apretaba contra él.

- **¿Y qué harías?- **le quitó el sombrero que colgaba hacia atrás y lo dejó caer al suelo. Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y alzó una ceja**- ¿Destrozarías todo el palacio?**

Luffy sonrió de lado- **No me tientes.**

Caminó hacia la cama y la soltó suavemente en el centro. La contempló ahí estirada con el cabello esparcido por la almohada y con la mirada turbada.

Con los labios húmedos e hinchados, con la ropa interior blanca de encaje y con el pecho subiendo y bajando con la respiración.

Se maravilló de la mujer que tenía delante. La deseaba como si fuera agua y él estuviera sediento. Su miembro le dolía de las ganas que tenía de entrar en ella desesperadamente y no volver a salir nunca más.

La mirada de Luffy la estaba quemando viva.

**- ¿Quiere que me desnude para usted, mi rey? **-le preguntó mientras se incorporaba un poco para desabrocharse el sujetador.

El moreno miró sus pechos desnudos e inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Se puso encima de ella, entre sus piernas y le lamió los pezones, endureciéndoselos y haciendo jadear a la joven.

- **Luffy…- **gimió agarrándole el pelo.

Éste le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba y se desnudó también a si mismo.

Cuando volvió a colocarse encima, los dos gimieron al sentir sus centros juntos, piel con piel.

- **No… podemos… hacer ruido- **intentó hablar entre suspiros.

- **La puerta está cerrada- **le lamió el cuello- **si alguien nos oye… salimos por la ventana.**

**- No bromees… que lo que estamos haciendo está mal.**

**- ¿Está mal?- **dirigió la mano a su miembro y con la punta le acarició los labios, impregnándose de su humedad. Ella apretó los dientes fuertemente para no gemir- **Yo creo que está muy bien…- **cerró los ojos disfrutando también.

Nami le agarró el rostro y le besó. Sus lenguas se enredaban por dentro y fuera de la boca.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. No deseaba estar en otro lugar que no fuera ahí, en la cama y desnuda, con Luffy.

Decidió olvidarse del resto del mundo y sentir todo el placer que su cuerpo fuese capaz de sentir.

- **No sabes cuántas veces… he soñado...- **le pasó la lengua suavemente por la oreja y le acarició el torso, la cicatriz y el vientre- **con volver a estar así.**

El moreno sonrió de lado y soltando su miembro, agarró uno de sus pechos, amasándolo y apretándole el pezón.

- **¿Has soñado conmigo, Nami?**

Ésta le miró a los ojos, curvando un poco la espalda para ofrecerle el otro pecho- **Muchas veces… Y siempre me despierto muy mojada.**

El moreno cerró los ojos y jadeó al escucharla. Esto no se parecía en nada a lo que pasó en el Merry aquella vez. Aparte de lo que hablaron al principio, luego no se dijeron nada. Jadeaban y gemían, pero no hubo palabras. No sabían que decirse.

Si ahora él ya estaba excitado, estas conversaciones le ponían aún más caliente.

Empujó las caderas hacia ella, entrando un poco- **¿Quieres esto?**

La joven le clavó las uñas en la espalda, sin dejarle marca, pero lo suficiente para que él lo sintiera - **Sí…**

Luffy siguió entrando lentamente, notando el calor y la presión en su miembro- **mmm… que caliente estás.**

Ella gimió contra el hombro del chico. Sentía como la iba llenando poco a poco hasta que llegó al final. Abrió la boca para coger aire al sentirse completa.

El moreno apoyó la frente en su hombro, intentando tranquilizarse- **Éste es mi sitio. Dentro de ti…**

Nami le buscó los labios y le besó, separándose más tarde, para volver a besarlo. Cuando quiso separarse otra vez, él agarró su rostro y no la dejó.

Se besaban sin prisas. Todo su cuerpo estaba unido como si fueran uno.

Después de un rato, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

- **Te tengo atrapado- **le rodeó el cuerpo con las piernas.

- **Atrápame todas las veces que quieras- **se empezó a mover y llevó una mano a uno de los muslos para acariciarlo, llegando hasta el trasero.

Nami jadeó por el suave vaivén en su interior- **Y si fuese un enemigo que quiere hacerte algo malo.**

**-Je, si supieras la de cosas que quiero hacerte yo- **incrementó el ritmo, embistiéndola más rápido.

La pelinaranja hundió sus dedos en su cabello negro y gimió, entrecerrando la mirada- **Veamos de qué eres capaz, pirata.**

Luffy le pasó los brazos por la cadera y la alzó un poco- **Acepto el reto- **le dijo sonriendo como si estuviera por empezar una pelea.

La joven se mordió los labios para no gemir como una loca al sentir la intensidad de las embestidas. Cada vez más fuertes y más rápidas.

No pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido cuando Luffy se incorporó, quedando de rodillas, haciendo que fuera más profundo.

- **Ten cuidado con los gemidos- **le avisó orgulloso de hacerla gritar. Le encantaría que todo el mundo se enterara que estaban haciendo el amor y que, en esos momentos, era completamente suya.

- **Imbécil.**

Iba a insultarlo otra vez, llamándole creído, pero tuvo que coger una almohada para callar sus gritos. Luffy le levantó las piernas para apoyarlas en sus hombros y se inclinó sobre ella, sujetando su propio peso con las manos a cada lado de la joven, sin parar de embestirla.

En esa postura no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir. No era capaz ni de pensar.

El moreno le quitó la almohada, ya que quería ver su rostro cuando llegara al orgasmo. Ella entendió porque se la quitaba y se tapó la boca con las manos.

Luffy aumentó la rapidez. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho.

La pelinaranja al sentir que estaba cerca del clímax, intentó abrir los ojos para verle. Vió como éste no dejaba de mirarla, con la mandíbula tensa.

Ya no pudieron retenerlo más y llegaron los dos al final.

Se miraron a los ojos, pero Luffy, enseguida se quitó de los hombros, las piernas, ahora sin fuerzas, de Nami y se acercó para besarla, silenciando los gemidos en la boca del otro.

El corazón de los dos latía violentamente mientras las vibraciones de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¡POR FIN! Estos dos han acabado en la cama, si se veía venir xD ¿Qué os ha parecido? Habrá más lemmons jeje aunque siempre depende de vosotros, comentarme si queréis más ^^

Este es mi regalito, espero que os haya gustado :)

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

Besos! :))


	6. Seré tu amante

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2014!**

¿Cómo estáis? Siento que haya tardado en sacar el capítulo, pero bueno ya sabéis con las fiestas y tal, no he tenido tiempo de escribir xD

Pero aquí está jeje Espero que os guste :))

Muchas gracias como siempre a la gente que deja comentario, os quiero! **Anne grandchester Andrew, MaPa-kun, Shironeneko, kurinchi y MugiwaraNeko.**

* * *

.

LA REINA

CAPÍTULO 6

.

Nami tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Luffy. Estaban en silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Cada uno con miles de pensamientos corriendo libremente por la mente.

El moreno le rodeaba con el brazo derecho, acariciándole la suave piel. Se sentía feliz de tenerla con él.

Sin embargo, después de que sus corazones se calmaran y sus cuerpos dejaran de vibrar, notó a la joven distinta. Habían estado envueltos de placer los dos juntos, y ahora la sentía lejana. Como si no estuviera ahí con él.

Sólo notaba como le acariciaba pausadamente la cicatriz del pecho. Sin decir nada hasta que habló.

- **Tengo que irme**- dijo la pelinaranja, incorporándose y quedando sentada en la cama con el torso desnudo. La sábana le cubría la parte inferior, al igual que a él.

El moreno le agarró la muñeca izquierda, que tenía apoyada en el colchón- **¿Por qué?**

-** Pronto será la fiesta y…** - se soltó suavemente y se sentó en el filo de la cama- **recibiré a los invitados con Matt y el rey.**

Luffy se incorporó y se sentó detrás de ella. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro derecho.

- **Nami, ¿qué te pasa?**

Ella miró hacia la izquierda para que no le viera el rostro- **Nunca debí dejarme llevar. Nunca debí haber entrado en esta habitación.**

Él se sorprendió- **¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo?**

Nami apretó la mandíbula y se levantó furiosa, quedando desnuda delante de él- **¡Pues claro que si!**- se giró para verle con el ceño fruncido- **Claro que me arrepiento Luffy. Tengo pareja y acabo de engañarle. ¿En qué me convierte eso?**

El moreno se calló. Deseaba decirle que no pensara en eso, que ellos habían deseado estar juntos y lo habían disfrutado.

Vio como cogía la ropa y se vestía. Cada paso que ella daba, se hacía más lejano el hecho de que acababan de hacer el amor. Porqué eso había sido para él.

Iba a hablar, pero ella se adelantó, ya vestida.

- **Lo siento…** - susurró dándole la espalda. Respiró hondo y miró al techo- **Perdóname Luffy. Es sólo que todo esto ha podido conmigo.**

Ella lo había disfrutado y dentro de ella, como siempre le pasaba con Luffy, sabía que lo volvería a hacer.

Volvería a dejarse llevar y volvería a esta habitación.

Pero no pudo evitar que unos pensamientos se colaran en su cabeza como una pequeña serpiente cuando su cuerpo se calmó. Haciendo que no pensara más que en la culpa y el remordimiento.

- **No debí haberte dicho eso, por qué no es verdad. No me arrepiento. Y eso es incluso peor- **se sinceró.

Escuchó el ruido del colchón y supo que Luffy se había levantado.

Ella no se movió. Esperó que él dijera o hiciese algo.

- **Me alegra oírte decir que no te arrepientes**- le dijo acercándose, a diferencia de ella, desnudo completamente. La volvió a abrazar por detrás. No podía estar cerca y no poder tocarla. La deseaba. Respiró el olor de su cabello- **No te sientas mal, por favor.**

- **Para ti es fácil decirlo. **

Jadeó al sentir que le besaba en el cuello.

- **Haz lo que quieras Nami. No pienses en nadie más, sólo en ti.**

Ella sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a encenderse. Como si sólo Luffy supiera hacerlo.

- **No… para, tengo que irme.**

- **¿En serio? Quédate un rato más conmigo, aún es pronto para la fiesta**- subió las manos desde su cintura al pecho, apretándoselo.

Nami se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en el pecho del moreno, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Sintió que éste le bajó uno de los tirantes del vestido junto al del sujetador, para poder sacar uno de los pechos.

Gimió flojito cuando le atrapó el pezón con los dedos. Luffy apretaba su cadera hacia el trasero de la pelinaranja que empezaba a restregarse contra él.

- **Para…**- intentó hablar pero no pudo ya que el pirata hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho. Llevó las manos hacia atrás de él e hizo que se apretara más.

Luffy caminó haciendo que ella también lo hiciera y la llevó hasta la pared.

- **¿Quieres que pare?**- le preguntó en su oído, levantando lentamente la falda.- **No haré nada que no quieras.**

Ella volvió a gemir y echó la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del moreno con la boca abierta, cogiendo todo el aire que podía, al notar como la acariciaba por dentro de las bragas.

El capitán iba a explotar de lo caliente que se encontraba. Lo único que deseaba era volver a entrar donde estaban ahora dos de sus dedos. Resbalando por su humedad.

- **Dime que quieres, Nami. Dímelo ya.**

Ésta volteó la cabeza, lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos. Los dos ardían.

- **Tienes razón... Aún es pronto.**

Luffy enseguida le bajó la ropa interior y le dio la vuelta para besarla. La joven saltó y se agarró rodeándole con las piernas como la otra vez. Solo que en este momento, él no la llevó hacia la cama y la penetró ahí mismo.

Le sintió llegar hasta el fondo.

La sensación era magnífica. Sólo deseaba que no acabara nunca. Que siguiera entrando y saliendo de ella todo el tiempo.

Seguían besándose para acallar los gemidos que querían salir. No había suavidad ni ternura. Eran dos personas buscando el placer y el ansia viva de sus cuerpos.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que empezaban a hacer mucho ruido en la pared al aumentar las embestidas, el moreno caminó hacia un sillón que había en una de las esquinas y se sentó con ella encima.

A la pelinaranja le encantó este cambio y comenzó a saltar sobre él. Luffy le agarró los pechos que se movían con el vaivén.

- **Oh Nami…**- se sentía en su límite.

Continuaron un rato más hasta que los dos llegaron al final. Se volvieron a besar mientras el moreno aún se seguía moviendo para alargar el placer.

Cuando empezaron a calmarse, dejaron de moverse pero continuaron besándose. Nami le pasaba la lengua por los labios bajando por la mejilla y la mandíbula.

- **¿Me dejarás ahora irme?**- le susurró besándole por el cuello.

Él la sujetó fuerte por la cintura- **No lo sé. Se está tan bien aquí dentro de ti.**

La pelinaranja le dio la razón mentalmente. Se sentía tan completa en ese momento…

Se incorporó y Luffy aprovechó para pasarle la lengua por uno de los pezones.

Ella se rió y pasó sus manos por el cabello negro- **E****y, para pirata.**

Éste también se rió-** Es imposible para mí**- le lamió el otro.

Nami le dejó que la siguiera acariciando hasta que intentó ser coherente y le agarró el rostro para alejarle.

- **Enserio Luffy, tengo que irme. Ahora sí**- se levantó haciendo que él saliera y se colocó bien la ropa, poniéndose las bragas. Pensó que debía darse prisa en ducharse.

-** Sigue siendo pronto…**

**- Ya te he dicho, que tengo que estar antes con Ma…**

- **No me lo nombres**- la cortó enseguida sin querer oír el nombre de ese hombre otra vez, dejando que sus celos salieran. Se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

Nami se dio la vuelta cuando acabó de arreglarse y le vio abrocharse el pantalón.

El buen ambiente había cambiado. O desaparecido.

- **Te duela o no…** -susurró la joven- **estoy con él.**

El moreno no dijo nada mientras se ponía el chaleco y luego se agachaba a por el sombrero para colocárselo.

- **Si quieres estar conmigo, esto es lo único que te puedo ofrecer**- ella siguió hablando- **que nos veamos a escondidas.**

Por fin, él la miró.

- **¿Quieres que sea tu amante? Porqué lo seré si así lo quieres. Pondré buena cara delante de todos, incluso de Matt cuando te bese o te abrace delante de mi. Haré todo eso con tal de estar contigo**- sentenció Luffy, mirándola serenamente, sin un ápice de enfado.

Lo único que era capaz de ver Nami en su rostro, era resignación.

- **¿Enserio quieres eso? No es propio de ti.**

- **Ya da igual si es propio de mi o no. Como bien has dicho, es lo único que puedo tener de ti**- caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el filo- **Vete ahora, que no hay nadie por los pasillos.**

Ella se sintió mal de tener que irse y dejarlo así. Fue hacia la puerta y al poner una mano en el pomo, él habló.

- **Cuando te dije que te quería, lo dije de verdad.**

Nami se quedó parada, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Por eso todo le dolía aún más.

- **Lo sé.**

- **¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver?**- le preguntó mirándola quieta delante de la puerta, dándole la espalda.

Hubo un silencio.

- **Por la noche, en mi habitación.**

- **¿En tu habitación?**- cuestionó extrañado- **¿Y él?**

- **No duerme conmigo.**

Él frunció el ceño y se puso de pie- **¿Y eso? Bueno no me malinterpretes, me gusta que sea así, pero no lo entiendo.**

Ella volteó para mirarlo y levantó los hombros- **Yo tampoco, son cosas de él.**

Luffy asintió pensando que ese tío no estaba bien de la cabeza.

- **Vale, iré a tu habitación**- le dijo. Veía que la pelinaranja le miraba pero sentía que por su cabeza rondaban miles de pensamientos- **No te preocupes. Nadie se dará cuenta de nada.**

A ella lo que más le preocupaba era hacerle daño a él y, a la vez, hacérselo a ella misma. Que todo este fuego al final acabara quemándolos.

- **Tanto decirte que eras un egoista y ahora resulta que lo soy yo, al desear que nos sigamos viendo engañando a mi pareja.**

Él no dijo nada. Vio como ella se marchaba sin despedirse, dejándolo solo en aquel cuarto.

Se volvió a sentar en el filo de la cama, deseando mentalmente que volviera, sabiendo de antemano que no lo haría.

Ni él mismo se podía creer la de cosas que estaba haciendo y aceptando por esta mujer.

.

* * *

.

Nami empezó a caminar rápido por el pasillo, intentando despejar su mente y centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

Bajó una escalera y sus pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos, hasta que se paró y se apoyó en la pared.

Se llevó una mano a la frente.

- **¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?**

La pelinaranja se giró sorprendida y vio a una de las sirvientas que cargaba con unos manteles blancos perfectamente doblados.

- **Sí, me encuentro bien. Gracias.**

- **Me alegro**- sonrió sin que se transmitiera en los ojos. La novia del príncipe no era de su devoción. Siempre le pareció una busca fortunas- **Por cierto, el príncipe Matthew andaba buscándola. Ahora estará en su despacho, seguramente.**

Nami asintió y le agradeció antes de dirigirse al despacho de Matt. Mientras caminaba, iba pensando en que le diría.

.

* * *

.

Matt estaba escribiendo unas notas y firmando algunos papeles cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- **Pasa**- dijo sin levantar la mirada de las hojas.

- **Hola Matt, ¿me buscabas?**

Éste levantó la vista para ver a su novia parada en la puerta.

- **S****í, cuando he venido no te he encontrado y aunque he preguntado, nadie sabía nada**- le mintió- **Estaba preocupado.**

Ella tragó saliva e intentó ser convincente- **He estado un rato hablando con Luffy en la piscina pero luego he recordado que había quedado con unas amigas en la ciudad y me he ido.**

- **¿Con unas amigas?**

- **Sí**- le respondió- **Bueno, me voy a arreglar para la fiesta, deberías hacer lo mismo.**

Él se quedó en silencio un rato antes de contestar- **Sí, ahora iré.**

Nami sonrió y desapareció por la puerta.

Él se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de oír. Cuando escuchó que había estado con Luffy, se alegró de que ella se lo contara. Si no se lo hubiera dicho, no sabía que pensaría ahora mismo.

Aunque, aún no las tenía todas con él. Le había respondido muy rápido y, lo más importante. No se fiaba del pirata.

.

* * *

.

Empezaron a entrar los invitados. Todos vestidos con sus mejores galas. En la entrada de la sala de baile, estaban el rey, Matt y Nami recibiéndolos con una gran sonrisa.

Se iba llenando poco a poco, formándose diferentes grupos de gente que charlaban entre ellos haciendo que el sonido del piano al fondo se escuchara débilmente.

- **Os presento a la señorita Nami, mi pareja**- les dijo Matt a unos reyes de otro país.

- **Mucho gusto. Encantada de conoceros**- la pelinaranja hizo una reverencia.

- **El gusto es nuestro**- el rey sonrió, al igual que la mujer.

- **Espero que disfrutéis de la velada.**

Ellos siguieron hablando y recibiendo a los demás mientras los piratas entraban directamente. Vestían elegantes.

Enseguida llamaron la atención de los demás invitados, que se pusieron a cuchichear. Algunos les sonreían y sentían curiosidad por ellos. Otros, sin embargo, intentaban mantener las distancias.

Muchos hombres se quedaban mirando a las dos mujeres piratas. Sobretodo a la morena, que llevaba un vestido negro de lo más provocativo.

Pero lo que más se preguntaba la gente era donde estaba el capitán de esa famosa tripulación. El actual rey de los piratas.

- **¿Por qué no ha querido venir?**- preguntó Usopp.

- **Dijo que quería quedarse en la habitación**- contestó Vivi, mientras cogía una copa que le ofrecía una de las criadas que hacía de camarera. Había muchos caminando alrededor de la gente.

- **¿Se encuentra mal? Alomejor debería ir a verle**- dijo preocupado Chopper como el doctor que era.

- **No se encuentra mal. Si quiere quedarse allí, que haga lo que quiera**- Zoro se llevó una mano a la nuca- **Yo también me tenía que haber quedado allí durmiendo.**

- **Como siempre, marimo**- le insultó Sanji y se fijó en las mujeres que había- **Yo sí que me lo voy a pasar muy bien.**

El espadachín le vio irse hacia un grupo de chicas- **maldito ceja rizada**- sintió que alguien le pasaba una mano por el brazo. Al mirar, la vió a ella.

- **No te ofusques, vamos a divertirnos nosotros también**- le incitó Robin, sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos.

Él no pudo hacer nada más, que devolverle la sonrisa, aunque más disimulada.

Brook miró hacia el piano- **Bueno, voy a divertir el ambiente**- se fue hacia allí.

- **¡Vamos Chopper, Usopp, a beber!**- dijo Franky sacando una de sus botellas de cola.

Nami seguía sonriendo a la gente y poniéndoles buena cara, pero en cuanto pudo se puso a buscar con la mirada disimuladamente a Luffy.

Iba encontrando a los piratas dispersados. Se sorprendió de ver a Zoro y Robin solos sentados en la barra demasiado juntos. Sonrió al pensar que esos dos pegaban y hacían buena pareja.

Siguió buscando, pero no le encontró.

- _¿Dónde estás? ¿No vas a venir?- _pensó Nami, sonriendo a otra mujer que Matt le presentaba.

.

* * *

.

En una de las habitaciones donde dormían los piratas, se encontraba Luffy. Estirado en su cama, sin nada que hacer que mirar hacia el techo perfectamente pintado, sin ninguna pequeña mancha que le distrajera.

Intentando mantener la mente en blanco, como el color de las paredes apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. En la cama de al lado reposaba su sombrero.

_- No te sientas mal, por favor._

_- Para ti es fácil decirlo._

El moreno cerró los ojos.

- _Haré todo eso con tal de estar contigo._

- _¿Enserio quieres eso? No es propio de ti._

Se llevó las dos manos a la cara.

- _Cuando te dije que te quería, lo dije de verdad._

-_ Lo sé._

Se sentó de golpe. Se quitó el chaleco rápidamente y lo tiró sin importarle donde cayese. Pensar demasiado siempre hacía que su cuerpo se calentase.

Empezaba a pensar que ya ni sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

- **La quieres**- susurró para él mismo- **la quieres.**

Se echó hacia atrás y volvió a estirarse.

**- Y la deseas. Nunca has deseado a otra mujer como a ella.-**volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando en Nami y en los momentos que habían pasado en aquel cuarto de invitados.

Sentía que empezaba a sudar. Siempre era lo mismo cuando pensaba en ella de esa manera.

Antes con el recuerdo de aquella vez en el barco y ahora… con el olor de su cabello rodeándole y con el tacto de su piel en las manos.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar que alguien picaba a la puerta.

Él se sobresaltó porqué ni si quiera lo había notado. Miró hacia su entrepierna y frunció el ceño al ver que se estaba empezando a abultar.

Rechistó y se levantó.

**- ¿Quién es?**

**- Soy yo, Hancock.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Acabó el capítulo :) ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Contármelo ^^ Que sepáis que me costó escribir la parte del principio jejeje

Me ha hecho gracia los comentarios pidiendo lemmon xD Si es que sois unas pervertidas x'D Me encanta!

Nos leemos :) Muchos abrazos!


	7. ¿Qué quieres, Nami?

¡Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis :)

Muchas gracias a los que dejáis comentario, porque se agradece muchísimo. Os quiero!

**Kurinchi, celeste32, aliciadiez3 y pato HM.**

- Aclaración: Yosaku y Johnny no tienen nada que ver con Zoro y no son cazarecompensas.

* * *

.

.

LA REINA

.

CAPÍTULO 7

.

.

La fiesta transcurría sin ningún contratiempo. Todo era perfecto. La música sonaba, algunos bailaban y otros simplemente hablaban y reían entre ellos. Los piratas se habían integrado y todos querían conocerlos y escuchar las historias que contaban.

Nami oía como Usopp contaba algo sobre un robo de sombras y zombies, o eso le pareció, porqué no podía evitar mirar por la puerta a cada rato que Matt no la miraba. Preguntándose dónde estaba Luffy y por qué no había venido.

Ella quería que estuviese ahí. Para poder verle, aunque fuese de lejos.

Sólo habían pasado unas horas y ya le echaba de menos.

.

* * *

.

Luffy abrió la puerta de su habitación y vió a la morena sujetando una bandeja con un plato de carne y una copa de vino en las manos.

— ¿Qué quieres?— le preguntó al ver que no decía nada.

— Te he traído algo de comer por si tenías hambre— le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El moreno dudó por unos segundos. No se encontraba muy bien para intentar entablar alguna conversación decente. Pero en su carácter no estaba rechazar un plato de comida que olía estupendamente. Se apartó para que pudiera pasar y cerró la puerta.

Hancock dejó la bandeja en una pequeña mesita de noche y esperó a que el pirata se sentara en la cama. Éste lo hizo en la misma donde había estado antes, la suya, y se acercó la mesa.

Ella se sentó en una de las esquinas de la otra cama y vio como empezó a comer.

— ¿Por qué no has bajado a la fiesta?

Luffy tragó y bebió un sorbo de vino antes de hablar.

— No me encuentro muy bien.

La morena dirigió una mirada al cuerpo del capitán, sin camiseta. Se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Tienes fiebre? — puso su mano derecha encima de su hombro, notando su calor.

Luffy la miró.

— No. Me la he quitado simplemente porque tenía calor.

La joven se quedó prendada de esa mirada. Era imposible apartarse. Además no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, él no pensaba lo mismo y se volvió a centrar en el plato.

— ¿Y qué te ocurre? — le preguntó ella acercándose un poco más.

Luffy respiró el dulce olor que desprendía la chica. No olía a mandarinas, sino a flores. No le disgustó.

— Nada que pueda contarte — le sonrió. Agarró la copa y volvió a beber.

La morena también sonrió. Se separó un poco de él, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

— Siento lo de antes. Lo del beso. Enserio no sé que me pasó…

— Ya te dije que lo olvidaras. No pasa nada.

Ella se quedó pensativa. Miró de reojo al chico cuando éste se acabó todo el vino de la copa.

— Sí que pasa. No debí haberte besado.

Luffy terminó de comer y apartó la mesa. Se recolocó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero pensó que eso sería mejor que estar solo comiéndose la cabeza.

— ¿Tienes pareja? ¿Por eso te preocupas tanto?

— No, no. No tengo — negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces?

Hancock tragó saliva y se mojó los labios.

— Es sólo que no quería hacerte sentir mal. A lo mejor tú si tienes.

El moreno echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo.

— Decirte que no hay nadie sería mentir. Pero no es mi novia — pensó en la mujer que nunca abandonaba sus pensamientos — Ya me gustaría.

No pudo ver como la chica apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas sobre esa persona. Sobretodo si era la que ella pensaba.

— ¿La conozco?

Luffy simplemente negó con la cabeza. Pensó que en esta isla estaba mintiendo más que en toda su vida.

— ¿Y por qué no estáis juntos?

— Por cosas — le respondió secamente y la miró — ¿No deberías estar abajo?

Ella no quería irse de su lado.

— Sí, ahora me iré. — era ahora o nunca — Lo que pasa es que también quería distraerme un poco.

Luffy observó su triste rostro.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque ver todo el rato como están tan felices juntos me da un poco de envidia.

Él no entendía nada. Hancock levantó el rostro, le miró y continuó hablando.

— El príncipe y Nami — vio como se quedó quieto — están todo el rato abrazándose y besándose y no me gusta verlos.

El moreno dirigió la mirada hacia sus propias manos, imaginándose lo que le acababa de decir.

Sintió dolor en el pecho.

— Es lo normal — arrugó la frente y cogió aire. Esto le superaba — Se quieren y no les importa demostrarlo en público.

Hancock no perdía detalle de sus movimientos mientras continuaba hablando.

— Me gustaría tener lo que tienen ellos. Nami siempre me está contando lo mucho que le ama y que le encantaría pasar el resto de su vida con él.

— ¿Eso te dice?

— Sí.

Vio como el moreno se levantaba por el otro lado de la cama y caminaba hacia la ventana. La abrió y se apoyó en el alféizar, notando escalofríos por su cuerpo al recibir el viento fresco de la noche.

A Luffy le dolían esas palabras, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no dudase de Nami. Si le amara tanto y quisiera pasar lo que le quedaba de vida con Matt, nunca hubiera estado con él. Eso lo sabía.

Hancock lo confirmó. Esa actitud le delataba.

— _Esa zorra de Nami… _— pensó la morena, que ahora mismo no podía hacer otra cosa que odiarla.

Se levantó y caminó despacio hacia él, quedándose a su espalda. Observándole las pequeñas cicatrices que se dibujaban por toda su piel.

— ¿Qué te pasa con esa mujer de la que has hablado? ¿No te quiere?

Luffy cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sintió como la chica se acercaba cada vez más a él, llegando a pegarse a su espalda y pasándole los brazos por la cintura.

Lo que daría él por qué fuese Nami la que estuviese entre estas cuatro paredes. Que fuese ella la que estaba pegada a su cuerpo.

Le agarró suavemente las manos e hizo que se separara. Se volteó para mirarla.

Había algo en esta mujer que hacía que no se fiara completamente de ella. Sabía que acababa de mentirle con respecto a lo de Nami, pero desconocía el por qué.

— Gracias por haberme traído algo para comer. La verdad es que estaba hambriento.

Hancock se separó al ver que cambiaba de tema y fue a coger la bandeja de la mesita.

— De nada Luffy. Me sorprendió no verte y quise ver que te pasaba.

Sonrió por las palabras de la chica. La verdad es que no le caía mal a pesar de todo.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y el moreno la abrió, cerrándola después cuando ella salió.

Hancock se alejaba despacio, sin prisas por volver y tener que verle la cara a la pelinaranja. Ahora ya lo sabía. Estos dos no se habían olvidado y eso no le gustaba.

Luffy fue hacia el armario y vio la ropa que le habían comprado Robin y Vivi para la fiesta. No quería tener que verle la cara a Matt, pero su deseo por verla a ella era mayor que cualquier otro.

.

* * *

.

— Eres encantadora, Nami. Y serás una magnífica reina — le dijo una de las dos señoras.

Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado sola con ellas dos y éstas no habían parado de halagarla.

— Gracias. Pero no sé si estaré a la altura — contestó sin saber realmente que decir. Ser reina era lo que menos había pensado durante estos días.

— No te subestimes — habló la otra — Si Matthew está contigo es porqué eres la mujer perfecta.

Se rieron encantadoramente las señoras y Nami hizo lo mismo para no ser descortés. Pero se estaba agobiando y necesitaba aire.

— Si me disculpan, voy a ver si encuentro a mi pareja.

— Claro, ve preciosa.

La pelinaranja sonrió y se alejó caminando tranquilamente cuando lo que quería hacer era correr. Saludaba con la cabeza a las personas con las que se cruzaba siguiendo su camino hacia el gran balcón.

Cuando llegó, se apoyó en la barandilla y respiró hondo cerrando los ojos.

'La mujer perfecta'

Ella era todo menos eso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente hacia el oscuro cielo y la luna brillante. Se quedó mirándola, intentando mantener la mente en blanco.

Pero no podía. Sólo estaba él, él y él. No había más ni menos. Sólo Luffy y todo lo que significaba.

Muchas veces durante la noche se le había pasado por la cabeza el subir a su habitación, donde los piratas habían dicho que estaba, cuando todos los presentes preguntaron por el capitán.

Pero no podía hacerlo aunque lo deseara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Nami se volteó y vio como Vivi se acercaba.

— Estaba un poco agobiada. Todo el mundo está pendiente de mí y me pone nerviosa.

Vivi sonrió comprensiva.

— Ya me he dado cuenta. Esta fiesta parece tu presentación en sociedad.

La pelinaranja se rió.

— El rey y Matt me han presentado a tanta gente que ni siquiera recuerdo ningún nombre. Y luego lo único que hacen es halagarme… — negó ligeramente con la cabeza — cuando ni siquiera me conocen.

— Si te conocieran, seguirían diciendo lo mismo, porqué es la verdad.

Nami miraba al frente con tristeza.

— Yo no soy buena.

— Claro que lo eres — se acercó más a ella — ¿Por qué dices eso?

Agachó la cabeza. Quería desahogarse con alguien pero no podía hacerlo. Y menos ahí, con Matt cerca.

Vivi entendió y se hizo una idea de lo que le ocurría. Ellos sabían de los sentimientos de su capitán y pondrían la mano en el fuego a que había ocurrido algo entre ellos. Sino Luffy estaría en la fiesta, comiendo y bailando; y Nami no estaría así.

Seguramente empezó cuando decidieron dejarlos solos en el barco el primer día.

— Ha ocurrido algo entre Luffy y tú, ¿verdad?

Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida y la miró. Observó que la pirata la miraba directamente a los ojos, resolutiva. Supo que no tenía porque mentirla.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Todos sabemos lo que Luffy siente por ti, Nami. Pasamos todos los días juntos y todos nos conocemos como la palma de nuestra mano.

La pelinaranja asintió. El tiempo que pasó con ellos fueron meses, pero ella lo sintió como si hubieran sido años, al pasar las veinticuatro horas juntos en un barco donde no puedes irte a ningún lado.

— ¿Os ha dicho algo?

— No, no hace falta que nos diga nada.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido? — le preguntó preocupada.

Vivi dirigió la mirada hacia Matt, que estaba riendo con otros dos hombres que parecían amigos suyos.

— ¿Tú que crees?

Nami miró donde ella lo hacía, entendiéndola. Luffy no quería verla con Matt.

— No me he besado ni una vez con él, y eso que Luffy no está aquí para saberlo.

— Ya lo sé. Mucha gente en la sala estaba hablando de eso. Susurrándose entre ellos como si no tuvieran otra cosa que hacer.

La pelinaranja se mordió el labio inferior y se volteó, apoyándose otra vez en el balcón.

— ¿Qué hago Vivi? No puedo dar marcha atrás en el tiempo. No puedo dejar de pensar en que quiero volver a estar con él — suspiró —. Como tampoco puedo quitarme de la cabeza que soy una mujer infiel. Que estoy engañando a Matt.

La pirata la escuchó en silencio, sintiéndose mal por no poder ayudarla.

— Yo sólo te puedo decir que Luffy te quiere. Se ve a simple vista por la forma en la que te mira.

Nami giró la cabeza hacia ella y Vivi siguió hablando.

— Y no sabes las veces que hablaba de ti…

Cuando se disponía a continuar, las dos oyeron como la gente empezaba a hablar más alto. Miraron hacia dentro y vieron como los invitados caminaban hacia la puerta.

Las dos compartieron una mirada y se adentraron en la sala. Desde ahí no podían ver que pasaba, pero no les hizo falta verlo. La voz del rey se escuchó alta y clara.

— Os presento a Monkey D. Luffy, rey de los piratas.

Muchos invitados se acercaron a saludarlo. Aunque ya sabían que la tripulación de piratas estaría en la fiesta, no se podían creer aún el estar bajo el mismo techo que el mayor pirata de la nueva era. Una cosa era ver a los demás, que algunos ya de por sí imponían bastante, y otra estar ante el capitán.

Vestía elegantemente con un traje oscuro, sin corbata y una camisa de color granate como si fuera un invitado más. Sin embargo, el aura que desprendía era muy distinta a cualquiera allí presente.

Nami enseguida que supo que Luffy estaba allí, se despidió de Vivi, que le sonrió, e intentó hacerse un hueco entre la gente para poder verle.

Cuando al fin le vio, se quedó sin aliento. Nunca había visto al moreno así vestido.

Ahí parado con una mano en el bolsillo y con la derecha saludando. Le quedaba perfecto. Le hacía ver más alto y más atractivo.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó observándole a lo lejos, cuando se dio cuenta que la gente empezaba a dispersarse otra vez. Algunos se quedaron con el recién llegado. Matt fue uno de ellos.

Vio como éste la miró y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

Nami tragó saliva y respiró hondo antes de dar un paso.

El capitán volteó hacia ella y la miró de arriba a abajo mientras se acercaba.

Sintió la tan conocida corriente por todo su cuerpo al verla. Iba con el pelo perfectamente recogido dejando todo el cuello libre, sólo con un fino collar de plata. Vestida con un vestido rojo y largo, con una abertura discreta a un lado, que abrazaba sus curvas.

Estaba preciosa pero deseó estar a solas con ella para poder arrancárselo.

— Mira Nami, ya está aquí Luffy — le dijo Matt cuando llegó a donde estaban ellos. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se dirigió al pirata. — ¿Qué te pasaba? ¿Por qué no has venido antes?

— No me encontraba bien, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor.

— Estaba deseando conocerte. Me llamo Yosaku y él es Johnny— habló uno de los dos hombres, amigos del príncipe, que estaba ahí —. ¿Es ese el ya tan conocido sombrero de paja?

Luffy lo llevaba hacia atrás colgando de la cuerda.

— Sí, el mismo.

— ¿Podría ponérmelo? — le preguntó Johnny.

El pirata le miró y esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

— Preferiría que no.

Los tres amigos se rieron.

— Recuerdo que Nami me dijo una vez que ese sombrero es tu mayor tesoro — comentó Matt.

El moreno compartió una rápida mirada con ella antes de volver a mirar al príncipe.

— Es mi mayor tesoro, pero no el único.

— ¿Y cuál es el otro? — preguntó Yosaku.

— Alguna mujer, seguro — bromeó Johnny.

Esta vez se rieron los cuatro hombres. A Nami no le hacia nada de gracia, pero esperaba la contestación del pirata.

— Pues mira, no te voy a decir que no.

Se volvieron a reír en camaradería masculina. La pelinaranja intentó soltarse del agarre de Matt.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?

— No me interesa estar escuchándoos hablar de mujeres, caballeros.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos sonriendo, menos Luffy que ahora sólo la miraba a ella. Nami sentía sus ojos clavados.

— Es verdad, que modales los nuestros — dijo Matt sonriendo — Pero me interesa el tema. No sabía que tenías pareja.

— Y yo que tenía unas amigas que se morían por estar contigo — habló Johnny.

Luffy le miró y sonrió internamente al pensar en algo.

— ¿Ah, sí? Bueno no me importaría conocerlas.

— A si se habla, capitán — le animó Yosaku.

Nami no se podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Ella esperando toda la noche que viniese a la fiesta y ahora se ponía a hablar así. No pudo contenerse a decir algo, siempre con una sonrisa.

— ¿Para eso has venido? ¿Para ligar?

El moreno volvió a mirarla con sus ojos azabaches, deseándola. Pensó que celosa estaba aún más atractiva.

— Al final me aburría en la habitación y quise venir para pasar un buen rato. Y si es en buena compañía mucho mejor, ¿no crees?

— Claro que sí. Aquí hay unas mujeres preciosas, así que tienes para elegir.

— Pues puede que lo haga.

— Pues muy bien.

Los dos amigos se rieron. Empezaba a caerles bien el pirata. Dos mujeres se acercaron a ellos, poniéndose a hablar dejando a los tres de lado.

Matt no se rió. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba presenciando. Sujetó más fuerte a Nami. Ésta se dio cuenta de que no debería haber hablado. Movida sin pensar, solamente por unas estúpidos celos.

— Bueno, tendrás que buscar a la segunda más guapa del lugar, porqué la primera está conmigo.

La pelinaranja agachó la mirada.

Empezó a sonar una música más lenta, con el piano de Brook de acompañamiento.

— Por una vez, tengo que darte la razón Matt — sonrió Luffy sin transmitirse a los ojos.

El príncipe le devolvió la sonrisa. Igual de falsa que la del otro. En un momento, vio a lo lejos a Hancock.

— Voy a saludar a alguien — se volteó hacia la joven —. Recuérdame que luego te presente a un hombre muy importante que debes conocer.

Ella suspiró.

— De acuerdo.

El príncipe sonrió y le iba a dar un beso en los labios cuando Luffy habló.

— ¿Me permites bailar con ella? — le preguntó, molesto por dentro por tener que pedirle permiso. Pero se estaba muriendo por tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla. Vio como Matt arrugó un poco la frente — No sé bailar muy bien y ella es amiga mía, no me lo tendrá en cuenta, ¿verdad? — deseó que aceptara.

Nami no sabía que decir. Los cuatro pares de ojos la miraba esperando una respuesta. Sabía que debía de decirle que no. ¿Qué pensaría Matt? ¿Y qué pensaría toda la gente?

Pero quería estar más cerca de él, aunque tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo por lo de antes.

— Bueno… — levantó los hombros y sonrió como si todo fuese normal — mientras tengas cuidado y no me pises los pies.

El príncipe echaba humo por dentro pero decidió no fastidiar la fiesta.

— Sí ella está de acuerdo, todo perfecto — agachó un poco la cabeza y la besó, esta vez más largo. Aposta para que lo viese.

Luffy apartó la mirada apretando los dientes. Oyó como Matt le dijo 'te quiero' antes de pasar por su lado rozándole el hombro. Le gustó no oír la voz de ella.

La miró otra vez.

Se quedaron viéndose durante un corto tiempo antes de que el moreno alzara el brazo para que ella se agarrara. Ella entendió y entrelazó un brazo con el suyo.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la pista donde los demás invitados bailaban la lenta pieza que ahora sonaba.

Luffy saludó con la cabeza a sus nakamas, que se lo estaban pasando estupendamente, y centró su atención en la mujer que tenía delante.

Envolvió su cintura con uno de los brazos y con la otra mano agarró la suya. Nami le pasó el brazo por los hombros acercándose a él.

Sus corazones latían más rápido.

— Desearía que ahora estuviésemos solos. Que no hubiera nadie más.

— Quizá te gustaría estar con alguna otra mujer.

Luffy sonrió, esta vez de verdad.

— Me encanta cuando te pones celosa.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior e hizo un mohín enfadada, mirando hacia otro lugar. Había picado como una tonta y casi se delata.

Aunque sabía que Matt no estaba contento, quiso disfrutar de ese rato con Luffy. Sorprendiéndose de que supiera bailar. Supuso que Sanji le había enseñado.

— ¿Por qué te has quedado en la habitación? — preguntó Nami. Quería la respuesta verdadera.

El capitán dejó de sonreír y fue sincero.

— No quería verte con él.

— Recuerdo que dijiste que lo aguantarías — habló bajito y miraba discretamente hacia todos lados para ver que nadie estuviera escuchando. Y así era. Cada uno iba a lo suyo sin percatarse de ellos.

— Y eso te dije. Pero una cosa es decirlo y otra cosa verlo delante de ti — vio como ella dejaba de mirar alrededor y dirigía su mirada hacia él —. No lo soporto, Nami.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, quiero que sepas que no me he besado con él en toda la noche.

Luffy agradeció esa parte de él que no dudó de ella, pero seguía sin saber por qué Hancock le había mentido.

— Salvo ese beso delante de mí.

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciese? ¿Lo aparto?

— El que lo apartará seré yo. Una buena paliza es lo que se merece.

— ¿Quién es el celoso ahora?

— Estoy que rabio, Nami — le soltó, apretándola más contra él.

— Pues no deberías.

Seguían hablando en susurros en todo momento, pero esto se les estaba yendo de las manos a los dos.

— ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si fuese al revés y me vieras besándome con otra? Ah no, espera, que eso ya pasó. Y si lo recuerdo bien, la alejaste enseguida de mi.

Nami apretó los dientes enfadada.

— Pues mira, ahora no alejaré a nadie. ¿Por que no vas con cualquiera de esas mujeres que tanto se mueren por estar contigo y te la llevas a la cama?

— ¿Quieres que lo haga? Porque tienes razón, hay muchas mujeres guapas aquí.

— Venga hazlo. Llévatela a tu habitación ahora mismo y no vuelvas a bajar.

Luffy cabreado iba a alejarse de ella, pero Nami enseguida se lo impidió haciendo que volviese a agarrar su cintura.

— No te vayas, Luffy — le susurró y se apoyó en el pecho del joven. Oyendo los latidos de su corazón, sin pensar en las demás personas— No quiero que te vayas con nadie. Dijiste que me querías.

Éste cerró los ojos y respiró el olor característico de la joven. Tranquilizando su cuerpo y su alma, que Nami de una forma u otra siempre conseguía alterar.

— Y te quiero. No aguantaría nada de esto si no lo hiciese.

La joven alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

— Lo siento… Por todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar.

— Lo que pasa es que no sabes lo que quieres.

— Sí que lo sé.

— ¿Y qué es? ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Qué me quede? ¿Qué quieres, Nami?

Nami tragó saliva intentando hacer desaparecer la desesperación que sentía en su interior, como una piedra pesada que no le dejaba respirar.

Intentó hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

El moreno posó una de las manos en su mejilla.

— Vente conmigo…

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? En este no hay lemmon, pero paciencia jeje

Quiero aprovechar para decir algo. Veo que mucha gente lee mi fic pero, como no dejan comentario, no puedo saber que pensáis.

Yo escribo para vosotros y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión para poder hacerlo cada vez mejor. Si os gusta o si hay algo que no, siempre siendo respetuosos claro :)

Os agradezco vuestro tiempo por adelantado! :))

Nos leemos en el siguiente! Besos!


End file.
